She Saved Us All
by ECH01NG-F41RY-SP1R1T
Summary: The Alpha and Omega. Two girls marking the beginning and ending of the Maze Trails. We all know that Teresa was the last, but who was the first? This story tells you about the girl that was the first to enter the Maze before anyone else, how she finds peace and love in the Glade and how she saved her friends. Where will the story take you? Read and find out for yourself. (NewtxOC)
1. Introduction

**! PLEASE READ !**

 **(So you know just exactly what you're getting into.*Evil Grin*)**

 **Hey everyone! Just to let y'all know this is my first story that I've ever written, so Please leave a review and let me know how I did. Also, let me know if you think I should continue or just leave you guys hanging…... JK I wouldn't do that. Anyhow, onto the story hope you enjoy! ;-)**

 **WAIT, before you start reading you should know that I based the characters off of the actors that in the movie. I also haven't read the books but have heard some things from them (Courtesy of the internet) so I'm planning on following the movies, but if something from the book slips in there somehow *shrugs* enjoy you book fans!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my Characters and the story twists (Is that what you call them? IDK)**

* * *

 **-….*...-** **Introduction** **-….*...-**

 **-.*.- 10 Months After the Maze Trials -.*.-**

The rising sun's warm tendrils cast a bright luster into the sea which laps at the shore of the Safe Haven. The voice of the shimmering crystal blue water breaking into white foam along the seaside adds to the call of the morning. The smell of salt drifts in the cool breeze stinging the boy's nose, and the water gradually erases his footsteps. The boy solemnly walks across the beach, his dark brown eyes staring off into nothingness while his mind falls deeper into his memories with each of his footsteps against the damp sand.

Every morning he wakes, slips from the slumbering camp, and goes for long silent walks. Wandering through the tranquil atmosphere of the morning and over the shoreline, the boy's mind slips back into times when everyone he cared for was together. Reliving moments when everyone he loved was still alive.

Remembering Ben, Winston, Jeff, and Zart, his heart begins to pang with each of its beats.

His pride crumbles away at the thought of unsuccessfully carrying out Alby's last words to him.

Voices echo in his brain while his focus on his surroundings fades away.

"I may not have known you for very long, but you're like a brother to me," Kelle, the sister he had, not by blood, told him through a twisted memory.

"She's right, mate," his best friend, Newt confirms in his strange accent coming up beside the girl, "You're our brother."

Newt gently holds the girl close to his body, the two smiling at each other with love and admiration glowing in their eyes. Kelle turns back and speaks one last time,

"You're family, Thomas. Don't ever forget that."

Her soft voice reverberates through his head, while his fingers fiddle with the silver tube tied around his neck. His eyes start watering, and he isn't sure if its the salt in the air or the agony in his heart that's causing it.

Thomas sighs and shoves his hands into his pockets, trying in vain to make the pain in his soul stop. His fingertips brush against two objects.

He barely remembers putting them there, but, yet again it had become second nature to him. Every morning he would numbly tuck the two items into his pants without even thinking about it. Pulling the two objects out, he carefully examines them while they rest in his open palm.

The first item is a wooden carving. The defined lines of the little character have worn away from the times Thomas tried to scrub the blood of its owner off. His calloused thumb brushes against the aged wood, memories of its owner resurfacing. Chuck, the small boy that was like a younger brother to him. Thomas' chest painfully constricts at the recollection of the first time he met Chuck.

His body is completely frozen in place on the beach, his gaze is drawn to the hue of color cast across his palm by the second object. The tiny vile of blue liquid, given to him by the girl he fell in love with, shines like jewels under the sun.

His lungs start tightening, and his hand's fumble to tuck the items back into his pocket. Taking a shaky breath, he turns toward the ocean, completely missing the droplet of water falling from his eye.

"Teresa," He utters weakly. The name leaves his lips so quietly it can only be heard by the wind. His voice has been chased away by the void in his heart. The hole that can never be filled opens and swallows his soul whole because he never told her that he loves her.

He misses them all, and the pain it causes his heart still hasn't faded away like it most often did for other people. It has lingered in his chest for the past ten months, reminding him of everyone he has lost.

With a shake of his head, he turns around and studies the land before him. The Safe Haven. His new home. It marks a new beginning for everyone and promises hope for their future.

"Time to let go of the past, Thomas," He tells himself out loud. He breathes in the salty air and allows his eyes to slide shut. He will try and let go of the pain and sorrow, but never, he vowed, never will he ever forget the people he lost.

The pain slowly subsides while he subconsciously thanks each of his friends that are gone for their sacrifice. When he opens his eyes again and stares at the shore, his blood solidifies.

A lifeless body lay in the sand with an unfamiliar white box off to the side. Thomas takes a step towards the figure, and when he recognizes the body, his heart springs up into his throat. He rushes forward, calling out to the person. Excitement and dread mount up within him as thoughts run through his head.

'How is this even possible?'

* * *

 **There's the beginning! Hope it spiked your interests and that you'll leave a review so I can get some motivation ('cause I know I'm going to be needing it) and see how I'm doing. Thanks, Bye! *Waves***


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**!Important Info Please Read!**

 **Hey Everyone here's the first official chapter. Hope you like it. Things may not make sense yet but just be patient and trust me when I say the story WILL get better, and everything will be explained. I'm hoping to make a whole bunch of connections that make sense and run deep. (Meaning you'll have to really think about them.)**

 **Another thing I forgot to mention, is that this story will lead into The Scorch Trials, The Death Cure, and eventually (and hopefully) after that soooo…. Please hang in there. Also, don't worry about Newt's ending (I hated his death so much that every time I thought about it I wanted to go cry in a corner) he will get a happy ending I promise. I never said him getting his happy ending would be easy though. ;-)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters and story twists.**

* * *

 **-….*...-** **Chapter 1: The Beginning** **-….*...-**

 **-.*.- During the Maze Trials -.*.-**

Dawn was swiftly impending. Time for the noise of the Glade to make its way into the walls of the Maze was approaching, but the doors hadn't opened yet. So, the Maze was unearthly silent. Nothing besides the dead leaves brushing along the ground from the ghostly wind carrying them made noise. Well, except for the unnatural noise of a griever, its outlandish clinking echoing down the halls and fading into the eerie silence. The spider-like creature slowly carried its hideous body towards its escape. Its mind was fully programmed into getting out of the Maze for the day. So much so that it didn't sense the creeping shadow that was following it.

The Maze. Almost stunning and serene in a way if you took away its purpose, an intricately made structure that proves the intelligence of the outside world, but is something that the Gladers look upon as everything that destroyed their lives and freedom. Defeating each hope that the runners had with every unending turn that labyrinth threw at them until they found that there was no way out. They never told the Gladers that they had completely mapped out the entire Maze, keeping them from the horror of the morbid fear that they may never get out.

The ground began to shake and the air appeared to rumble signaling that the Maze doors were opening. An ominously-empty fierce gust of wind barreled through the long concrete corridors. Sweeping against the ivy-clad walls ruffling the leaves and hair of the hidden shadow. Most people wouldn't see the shadow even if they were told to look for it, the person blending seamlessly into the crack of the wall. Many of the Glader runners passed by the shadow as if it wasn't even there. The form gradually started to move, creeping its way out into what sun the high walls allowed in. It carefully began to follow the Griever until the dark creature came to a halt sending the shadow into another hiding spot. The Griever twitched, and a low growl rumbled through its body. After the spider-like machine began clicking down a different corridor, the shadow, in its panic, began to follow close on the monster's trail being careful to stay hidden from the creature's knowledge. Things weren't looking good because the doors to the Maze were already opened and the Griever was headed right back towards the Glade. The shadow was struggling to keep up with the Griever as it began to pick up speed. Rounding another corner, the shadow halted in its tracks since splayed before the person was a horrifying sight. The Griever was in a staring contest between itself and two Runners from the Glade. No one made a move to escape except the shadow. Ripping its dark clothes off, the shadow revealed itself to be a girl. Yes, a girl. She didn't want the Glade to know about her presence, but she wasn't going to let this monster kill these two boys. She charged towards the back of the griever, sliding underneath its hideous body. The momentum from her slide propelled her in front of the griever. Once in front of the creature, she got on her knees and retrieved an arrow and bow from her back. Taking aim, she sent the arrow whizzing into the monsters' eye. The griever roared in pain and began to prance around the narrow corridor. While trying to unlodge her arrow from its grotesque eye, the Griever's sharp tail lashed about, and the girl professionally maneuvered out of the way of each of its swipes. Turning towards the boys, she found that they were still sprawled out on the ground in utter terror.

"Run." She ordered, but it was to no avail for the two boy's sights were solely fixated on the Griever twirling around behind her.

"Run!" She screamed at them again. Their bodies remained attached to the earth, so she hastily moved towards them and dropped to her knees in between the two.

"For heaven's sake will you two get your klunk together, and go find Alby!" She cried taking hold of their shirts in her fists. They both finally locked sights with her. Their bodies both trembled, and their eyes seemingly glistened with horror and profound confusion.

"Everything is going to be alright," She reassured in a softer voice, "Go find Alby, and tell him Kelle needs him."

The dark-haired boy's features relaxed before he scrambled to his feet bringing his friend up with him. Staring at the unfamiliar person in front of him, the dark-haired boy looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't.

"Just go. Don't worry about me. I need you to get Alby, and don't tell anyone else because I don't want there to be a panic in the Glade. Do you understand?" She directed in an unearthly calm manner. She studied him, and it appeared the gears in his head were grinding and trying to process everything. "You have to hurry."

He nodded quickly before sprinting off towards the exit of the Maze, practically dragging his friend with him.

'They'll be safe now.'

She took in a deep breath before turning around. A long exhale left her throat while she began to prepare herself for the long and tiring fight ahead.

By this time the griever had dislodged her arrow from its eyes and was ferociously beating the ground. But, something was wrong.

She knew for some reason that this particular griever was different. It wasn't fully hell-bent on trying to destroy her. Instead, it stood its ground screeching, itching, and waiting for her to make the first move. Its movements didn't seem as clumsy either. They appeared more agile, quicker than the others. As if it actually took the time to plan its attacks. It felt like her blood froze in her veins when the revolting creature rose up on its hind legs, and she could clearly see the discolored flesh of a scar embedded in the griever's abdomen. That's when it dawned on her that this griever was the same monster that had killed Nick.

A venomously hostile adrenaline began to pump through her. Gripping the long machete type sword, she drew it from its sheath on her back. Her eyes went dark with fury, and her brow downturned into a menacing scowl. The Griever, sensing her turn of attitude, became wilder with its assaults at the ground.

"Today is the day you die." She spat. The creature grew still and they both tumbled into a staring contest waiting for the other to make the first move. "I'll KILL YOU!" she cried launching herself forward into what seemed like a hopeless battle.

-….*...-

The two runners burst back into the Glade and charged towards the kitchen where breakfast was being served.

"Alby!" The dark-haired runner called.

"Why are you guys back?" Alby demanded, looking a little more than just a bit agitated.

"Because-" The runner stopped himself remembering what the girl had said. Looking around he realized that she was right. If he were to tell Alby in front of all the Gladers, that were now staring at him, there would be an uproar. "Follow me."

After entering the Council Hall and closing the door behind them. Alby's deep voice stated,

"Want to tell me why you two are back."

"Listen Alby, Ben and I had just entered the Maze when we ran into a shucking griever, and then out of nowhere this girl shows up and tell us to come to get you." The boy babbled, Ben, to his side, nodding in agreement. Alby's brow knitted together in worry.

"What did she say?" He inquired rubbing his chin with his calloused fingers.

"She said to find you and tell you that Kelle needs you." The Keeper of the Runners stated. Alby looked up into the other male's eyes his mind processing what the Runner had just said.

"Minho, Ben, listen to me carefully." Alby began walking towards the exit, the two runners close on his heels. "I need you two to stay here and tell Newt there is something I need to see in the Maze and-"

"I'm going with you" Minho interrupted. Alby turned sharply towards the Asian. Minho put his hands on his hips and gave Alby a look that told him not to fight him on this. A deep sigh left the darker-skinned male.

"You guys can go. I'll tell Newt." Ben interrupted their silent argument. Yet another sigh left Alby.

"Fine, but no questions till we get back." Alby directed Minho before they both started jogging towards the entrance of the Maze.

* * *

 **Random Person: *Finishes Reading Story* Wow that girl is crazy.**

 **Me: Hey, she's my OC. *Crosses Arms* Hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review! BYE**


	3. Chapter 2: Coming Back to the Glade

**Here's the next chapter. Things are going to slowly start to come together, and I'm so excited. *Squeals* Anyhow, *Clears throat* Hope you like it and Please leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Kelle and my story twists**

* * *

 **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-** Chapter 2: **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-** Coming back to the Glade **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-**

The pitter patter of their footsteps echoed down the long concrete corridors of the winding labyrinth. Minho was hastily leading Alby to a designated part of the Maze. After a long argument, Alby begrudgingly allowed Minho to lead. It wasn't the time to fight. Especially since Minho just saw a girl of all people save his cocky ass from a griever. He was frustrated, but the sensible side of Alby, thankfully, got the best of him. Alby knew it would be better if Minho were to lead considering he wasn't fully confident with his knowledge of the Maze. After rounding a sharp corner, Minho suddenly halted sending Alby rushing into his firm back.

"What the shuck man?!" Alby shouted fumingly. He walked around the runner and stopped dead in his tracks. A cold shot ran down his spine before he jumped to a sprint towards the slouched body leaning against the wall of the Maze.

 **-….*...-**

The heavy steps she was able to make were steadily becoming slower. She stumbled slightly, her shoulder ramming into the hard walls, it scraping against her exposed flesh on her shoulder. She stopped and took a steadying breath. She winced as the movement stretched her torso shifting the deep gash in her side. She could feel the blood draining from the wound, soaking her shirt and slicking her hand red while she clutched the laceration.

The griever had gotten lucky, and with one of its legs had come charging at her. The exhaustion in her body prevented her from moving out of the way fast enough before it sliced her side right across her lower ribs.

Cursing under her breath, she let her weight rest against the cool cement wall and tried to regain control of her thundering heart and uneven breathing.

"Kelle!?" a deep voice exclaimed from down the long passage she was resting in. She sluggishly lifted her head from the wall and strained her eyes to see two figures running towards her. She was slowly able to make out Alby's well-built frame and one of the runners she had saved charging towards her.

"What the shuck happened?!" He demanded immediately going to look at her wound.

"Hey, Gramps-" She hissed his cool fingertips brushing against her injury.

"You weren't stung were you?" He lifted her black tanktop frantically.

"No," She breathed, the cool air rushing over the heated blood still leaking from the cut.

"Do you have bandages?" He inquired, his gaze hard as he searched her eyes.

"Yeah, right here." She slowly pulled out a snowy white roll of gauze from her army-green cargo pants. He immediately took it from her slender fingers and hastily began to wrap it around her lower torso.

She noticed the other boy standing a few feet behind Alby scrutinizing the scene with his stalky arms propped up on his hips. He was average height with dark black hair and equally as dark eyes. She cringed as Alby pulled the gauze tight, tying it off. There wasn't enough of the medical material to cover the whole injury, so, parts of it wasn't covered. It still leaked, staining the gauze crimson.

"It's good enough, for now," Alby sighed, standing up. She grunted as he less than gently pulled on her arms to bring her into a standing position. After reassuring she could stand on her own, Alby took a step back.

"I'm sorry, Kelle." He mumbled, rubbing his thumb against his other hand's palm, his eyes downcast and focused on something on the ground.

"Alby, this wasn't-"

"Yes, it was, K." He cut her off, "You warned me about it, and I didn't listen to you."

Her gaze fell this time. Thinking back to the day before, she searched for an explanation that told him otherwise.

 **-….*...- The Night Before -….*...-**

 _Alby's coffee-colored eyes scanned the small opening. Or, what he could see of it anyway with the little bit of moonlight spilling from the hole in the canopy of the trees. Standing here, he almost forgot that he was in the Glade. It was like a whole different world, apart from the horror-filled one just outside the treeline._

 _"I got your message, Kelle," He called, minding how loud he would be, "What do want?"_

 _There was a muffled thump, followed by slow footsteps approaching the leader of the Glade. Coming into the moonlight the girl watched him turn towards her, her eyes mirroring the silver glow reflecting off of the small stream that ran between the two teens. They were so close, just a jump and sprint away, yet she chose not to go any closer. She could feel, in her chest, the ache that longed to be near another person. It wasn't as strong as it once was, but it was still there._

 _"Hello, old friend." She spoke softly studying what the many years of running the Glade had done to the boy. The flesh around his tired eyes was sunken in, and she could see worry lines engraved in his dark skin._

 _"Why'd you call me all the way out here," He ignored her kind greeting. Her heart panged, eyes falling to the transparent water at her feet._

'He's still mad.' She thought to herself.

 _She sighed,_

 _"I asked you to come out here because I'm worried." She confessed._

 _"Yeah, no duh, Kelle, I am too." He snapped his nostrils flaring, jaw locking tightly. Her eyebrows came together, confused as to why he was so snappy. She continued after he made no move to apologize for his unusual response,_

 _"I've been watching a certain griever recently, and its behavior is scaring me. It stays out longer then the other grievers do, and the time it spends out from wherever they come from keeps getting longer each passing day." She admitted, scraping at the skin around her fingernails._

 _"Really?" He announced, propping his hands on his hips, "You called me all the way out here, because of something that has been happening on a few of your stupid night endeavors is worrying you?"_

 _"Yes," She answered._

 _"I'm done, Kelle, let me know when you find out how to control the grievers." He retorted, turning and tromping off away from the girl._

 _"Alby, please, I'm just trying to warn you!" She called after him._

 _"Fine, I'll keep a lookout," He returned over his broad shoulders, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He continued back towards the Glade and out of sight of the dumbstruck female._

 **-….*...- Present -….*...-**

"I'm sorry." He stated, shaking his head in regret.

"Alby," She started sternly, taking a step towards the boy and placing her hand on his shoulder, "Please, don't worry about it. It's in the past now, and I'm not one bit mad. I forgive you." She smiled, he returned it, although it didn't quite reach his eyes, "I'm just relieved that no one got hurt."

"No one got hurt?!" He exclaimed gesturing frantically with his hands towards her body.

"I meant to say I'm glad no one _else_ got hurt." She corrected herself. They shared a few moments taking the other in before a voice spoke beside them,

"Now what?"

"Right, I think that it would be best if I were to come back to the Glade," She explained beginning to walk down the corridor.

"Really?" Alby wondered, jogging up to walk beside her.

"I think it would be easier for me to monitor the Maze without having to worry about sneaking in and out." She shrugged, instantly regretting it, the moment the pain the movement caused shot through her abdomen.

"You're serious?" His brow came together, and his dark eyes shone in the early morning sun. She nodded, continuing to walk towards the Glade, at a slower pace this time.

"Well, since you're coming back, I guess it would be alright if you met Minho," Alby remarked, craning his head to look for the Asian. The boy came up on her side and stared at her.

"Hello, I'm Kelle," She smiled studying him, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." He stuttered still having not gotten used to seeing a girl. They rounded a few more corners, an awkward silence raining between the three. The runner kept stealing glances at her whenever he thought she wasn't looking. She would catch him occasionally, and his cheeks would turn a light shade of pink while he turned away pretending he wasn't doing anything. A smirk lifted her chapped lips up at the awkward silence that passed between her company.

"By the way, thanks for earlier." Minho suddenly admitted quietly. His eyes cast to the floor as if he wasn't used to giving gratitude.

"No problem," Kelle assured.

"No Problem?' you just took on a buggin' griever!" He digressed coming to stand in front of the girl. Alby and Kelle stopped in their tracks, Minho's dark eyes scrutinizing her.

"If it means saving anyone I would gladly take on one of those creepers." She smiled. His nostrils flared, and he went to speak, but Alby cut him off,

"Speaking of which, what the Klunk happen?"

"Let's wait until we get back, " She turned towards her friend continuing, "I'd rather only explain everything once."

They all agreed on getting back to the Glade as fast as possible. The tension in the air had diminished considerably, and their walk was filled with pleasant conversations which consisted of Kelle getting to know the Keeper of the Runners. She also listened to Alby, intently, while he told her about some of the past events in the Glade since she left, including why he was so uptight the day before.

Apparently, they had lost one of the greenies to a panic attack, a few days ago, and it was really weighing down the Glade. She was not mad at Alby at all for his rude attitude now that she knew what had caused it, but her mind was uncomfortable. She secretly blamed herself for the boy's death. If she was there, she felt confident that she would have been able to comfort the boy. It was in the past now, she would have to stay focused on protecting the Glade from any rogue grievers now.

* * *

 **There it is! Just to let you know my chapters lengths are going to vary just because I might think that it will be good to end it there or, it could just be because I'm addicted to cliffhangers. *Grins* Please leave a review! Bye.**


	4. Chapter 3: Saving a Life

**Chapter 3. Sorry, it took longer to upload. Hope you like it and *Squeals* you enjoy meeting a new character.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters and story twists.**

* * *

 **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-** Chapter 3: **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-** Saving a Life **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-**

Kelle stepped into the Glade cautiously. The vibrant green grass blanketed the landscape giving her the urge to kick off her boots and run through it barefoot. The warm air was refreshing after breathing in the musty oxygen of the Maze. Her mind relaxed considerably as the tender sun's rays fell onto her body, warming the chilly feeling of being in the Maze out of her skin.

She couldn't see any of the Gladers working outside, meaning when Minho left them earlier to go make sure everyone was at lunch, he wasn't kidding. Her wound had scabbed over, and all that was left of the pain was a dull ache in her side that would increase and decrease with every breath she took. Alby walked a few paces in front of her, leading her towards the corner of the Glade where a large building made from wood and straw stood.

Before they could enter the crude building, a boy came jogging up from behind them calling Alby's name. They turned towards the boy, and he stopped in front of both her and Alby, his lips slightly parted in awe as he gazed curiously at her. They each studied each other, not a single word passing between the two. She couldn't shake the nagging feeling that there was something so familiar about him. It wasn't the mop of messy blonde hair that crowned his head. It wasn't his tall and frail figure. Nor was it his handsome complexion.

'What is it?' she wondered, spontaneously directing her eyes towards the boy's bronze orbs shining in the sun. Her heart faltered at the shine that reflected from them. The rare glow sending a memory reeling through her mind.

 **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-** About Three Years Ago **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-**

 _After adjusting her backpack, Kelle began to rush down a passage of the Maze. She had spent the whole night monitoring the grievers as they prowled the large labyrinth, and she was exhausted. Not planning to stay out in the Maze during the day, she hastily made her way back to her hideaway before she ran into the Runners. As she was turning down one of the last halls, before the Glade, a soft weeping entered her hearing. She halted, turned towards where she thought the source of the sound came from and studied the grey corridor._

 _"What on earth?' She whispered out loud to herself. Once she was positive that there was nothing there, she began to turn around. She stopped again after catching a soft whimper floating in the air. Turning on her heel, she was determined to find the root of the noise. Studying the long eerie passage, she was about to give up, until a small tremble in the leaves of the ivy-covered walls caught her eye. Taking a step closer she studied them carefully, and to her surprise, there hanging from the vines, was a Glader. He looked no older than 12 while he clung to the plants with trembling hands._

 _Although she was curious as to why he was there, upon taking a step closer, her vow of not wanting to become known to the Gladers crossed her mind and stopped her. Her theories of why he would want to climb halfway up the wall were interrupted when he abruptly released the foliage. Forgetting the vow that had stopped her before, her body simultaneously moved on its own as he went into a freefall. His small form plummeted towards the hard concrete floor, and when he was mere feet from the ground, (she wasn't that far away) she dove forward clenching her eyes shut. The crunching and snapping of bones filled the air and both hers and his screams of agony echoed through the Maze. Her eyes hazily opened, and a groan emitted from her throat at the stinging sensation which burnt up her left arm. Placing her hands on the cold floor, she went to lift herself up. Immediately stopping, she cried out in pain at the shot of fire tingling up her left wrist. She presumed that the boy's weight had smashed into her left shoulder, compressed her arm, and snapped her small wrist. Rolling over onto her back, the boys head coming to rest on her stomach, she lifted herself up into a sitting position, moving his head gently so it could rest in her lap. She ignored her wrist's protests and began to worry and study the damage the fall had caused the boy's body. He took most of the fall with his legs but, thankfully, his upper body had hit her instead of the unforgiving ground._

 _Her eyes studied his legs, observing what damage the fall had caused him. Her gut did a flip and knotted itself in her throat when her eyes saw his right leg. She gulped at the sight of the porcelain bone protruding from the skin of his shin and unnatural crookedness of his right ankle, her skin visibly paled at the sight of the wine-red liquid staining the ground, and she swallowed a gag after realizing she would have to set the broken bones._

'The Med-jacks in the Glade aren't that experienced, which means they won't be able to set his leg correctly. If they don't, he won't ever be able to walk properly again.' _She thought to herself._

 _The boy's pained whimpering broke her train of thought, and she returned her attention to him. He groaned, tears streaming from his clenched eyes and flowing down the fair unblemished skin of his cheeks. She whispered soft comforts to him while her delicate fingertips brushed away the wetness on his velvety cheekbones. His eyelids opened at the sound of her gentle voice, revealing a honey-hazel painting the boy's iris'. She stared into them while the sun started to crest the top of the Maze walls, their gracious rays falling onto both of them like a nectar colored glow that heated their bodies. His caramel-hued orbs began to sparkle and seemingly gleam illuminating his features making them glow with a shine that reminded her of the sun. Little did she know at the time, that the color of his eyes would stay in her mind forever. Becoming more than just the eye color of the boy she saved. They would become something so much more._

 **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-** Present **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-**

"Kelle!" Alby called pulling her back to the present. She snapped her head towards him and found the deep concern written on his face, "You alright?"

She gazed at the boy, who was still staring, in front of her with the smallest hint of concern also written on his face. There was a long pause while she looked him over before turning her head back towards Alby. She searched his eyes for any kind of explanation, Alby obviously noticing, because he laid a heavy hand on her shoulder and released a loud sigh, shaking his head slowly.

' _He doesn't remember me? Why doesn't he remember?'_ She pondered silently.

She nodded and let her head fall not wanting to look into the boy's brown eyes she so vividly remembered. Alby released her shoulder and turned towards the Glader.

"I'm going to go get everyone-"

"Oh, could you, get a wet rag, and some bandages, please. I need to clean up my hands." She interrupted opening her palms revealing them to be soaked in the claret-colored liquid of her blood.

"What happened?" The boy asked taking a step closer to the girl.

"Just got whacked by a griever, that's all." She confessed calmly. He glanced at her sideways with an expression that looked like he thought she was the craziest person he had ever met.

"We'll explain in a little bit," Alby intervened, "But, in the meantime," he clapped the boy's shoulder with his large hand, "Can you stay here for a couple of minutes for me?"

"Good that." the boy agreed. Alby began to trudge off.

"Hey, Alby!" She called after him. He turned towards her stopping in his tracks, "Thanks."

He nodded, leaving her and the boy in silence. She quickly turned on her heel and entered the structure before the boy could make conversation. Walking into the large room her eyes instinctively and cautiously scanned every inch of it. The structure seemed sound enough to be at ease that it wouldn't cave in on top of her. Only because of all the supports that sprouted from the ground holding the ceiling up. Cut into the hard earth, were large steps. They led down to the small circle of dirt that rested entirely in the corner of the Glade. She stepped down into the middle of it and continued to observe her surroundings. The boy had followed her in and was now sitting with his elbows resting on his knees, leaning forward, studying her.

She felt his eyes on her. The weight of them became close to unbearable. She wanted to run back to her oasis within the Glade and hide from becoming revealed to the Gladers. But then, she would be alone. That's all she knew the past two and a half years. Loneliness. It tormented her entire mind every day. She took a deep breath and winced, the scabs, that had formed on their walk back, cracking under her bandages. She was scared of what was going to happen when the Gladers found out and what their reaction would be, but she needed her solitude to end. She sat down on one of the steps across from the boy and released a heavy sigh, trying to get her nerves to be at ease.

"Names Newt." He stated suddenly. She glanced over at him, her mind not exactly processing what he said. She stared at him for a couple of minutes, still not understanding his statement, her exhaustion getting ahold of her now that she was sitting down, resting.

"Kelle," she replied after finally realizing what he said. Silence ruled in the minutes following.

"You alright?" He inquired, making her jump slightly. She blinked before nodding her head.

"Yeah, just tired."

He raised his eyebrow suspiciously but before he could say anything she jumped as the door opened, Alby casually walking into the room. He tossed her a small wet rag and a roll of gauze.

"Thanks," She mumbled starting to scrub at the red stains in her skin. She was so concentrated on getting the blood off that she didn't notice that Alby wasn't the only person that had entered the room.

"Kelle," Alby called. She snapped her head up and blinked. Standing in front of her were a lot more boys then just Alby and Newt. Jolting up onto her feet she studied everyone before her. Most of them stood with their mouths fully agape, while there were a few that stared down their noses at her. She silently gulped,

"Hello." She gave a small wave. Within seconds they all turned towards Alby and an uproar of loud voice boomed through the council hall. She winced at the volume, not having gotten used to such noise coming from people. A few moments later, Alby's deep voice thundered through the room, silencing everyone,

"Will all of you slintheads slim it!" He glared at all of the boys. A hush filled the air. "Alright, ya shanks listen up." He started walking over to sit down, "This is going to be a long meeting so everyone," He eyed them, "make yourselves comfortable."

* * *

 **There it is! We've finally met Newt. Hope you liked that twist I did with his rough past. ;-) I'm so excited. *Jumps up and down happily* Please leave a review. Goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 4: WOWLINF

**I had a lot of fun doing Chapter 4 because there are so many new characters you're going to meet. I hope it's not confusing. *looks around nervously***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kelle and my story twists.**

* * *

 **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-** Chapter 4: **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-** What Once Was Hidden is Now Found **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-**

After everyone had found places to either stand or sit, Alby addressed Kelle,

"Here are the Keepers, but first," He gestured towards Newt, "I'm guessing you've met Newt, my second in command." She nodded smiling at the fact that Newt was Alby's, right-hand man.

"You know Minho, Keeper of the Runners." He proceeded. She gave the Asian that stood leaning against a support post opposite to her, a small wave.

"Then there's Gally, Keeper of the Builders." Studying the brawny boy towering over everyone else in height with his arms crossed over his chest, Kelle shifted her weight. His eyebrows were grown in a way that made him look twenty times angrier than he probably was. But with the icy scowl, he was sending her way, she doubted that was the case at the moment.

"We have Zart, Keeper of the Track-hoes." The boy sitting casually returned her warm smile. His sun-bleached hair appearing to glow.

"Clint, Keeper of the Med-jacks and his colleague Jeff." Alby nodded to the two boys standing towards the back of the room.

"Winston, Keeper of the Slicers." She noticed the shorter boy sitting behind Newt and in front of the two Med-jacks.

"Frypan, Keeper of the Cooks," Alby continued, leaning over to whisper in her ear, "and I got to say he might rival your cooking."

She eyed Alby with a look that told him to bring it on. A crack of a smile lifted his lips up before it vanished, and he turned to address the group,

"Everyone, this is Kelle, the first person to come out of the Box," Alby stated.

"I thought Alby was the first." Zart breathed, thinking out loud.

"That was just a coverup," Kelle corrected, Alby going to sit down letting the conversation play out in front of him.

"A coverup? For what?" Minho demanded.

"I didn't want you guys to know about me." She let her head fall, eyes focusing on pieces of dirt on the floor.

"And why is that?" A deep negative voice inquired. She looked up trying to figure out who asked the question. Gazing around the room, no one appeared to be as judgmental as the taller boy standing across the meeting hall from her.

"Because of my job." She answered, watching the Keeper of the Builder's expression.

"Your job-" Gally started,

"Is a dangerous one," she cut him off, seeing the rage emitting from his being and pouring into the already awkward aura of the room, "No one else, I knew, would be able to do it." She ignored her urge to look over at the leader of the Glade, knowing she'd regret it the moment she did.

"What is this job you're talking about?" Frypan leaned forward preventing Gally from boasting.

 _'Here it comes.'_ she prepared herself, catching a deep breath. "Studying the Maze at night." She spoke in a hushed tone. Everyone's eyes, except Alby's, looked like they were going to pop out of their heads, "Like your Runners do during the day, except, I do it at night." She explained to the dumbfounded boys before her.

"But how?" Jeff wondered taking a step closer, "How are you able to, with all those," he paused, scared of even saying the word, "grievers?"

She frowned, not wanting to recall such things, but she knew she had to in order for her to get a chance at acceptance. "Most of you can only remember your name," She began, "but I was able to remember techniques or training, I guess you could call it."

"Training? For what?" Zart chimed in.

"For sneaking up on people, and fighting." She picked at the skin around her fingernails and shifted on her feet, "I was able to use my training to sneak through the Maze at night without the grievers knowing it, and even if they did find me, I was able to run away."

"How were you able to run away?" Minho inquired with lifted eyebrows.

"I guess, because, I'm just faster than them?" She offered, not quite sure herself. Silence filled the room, ripping at her already panicky nerves.

"Really Alby? You expect us to believe this girl after she waltzes in here and tells us that she disobeys one of our most important rules?" Gally pointed out, turning towards the dark-skinned boy.

" _Your_ most important rules?" She chided disbelievingly, "Honey, Alby and I were the ones that made those rules."

Gally eyed her, but refused to converse with her, returning his attention to Alby, "I don't know about you but I think she's jacked."

 _'He obviously doesn't trust me.'_

"Gally, she's not jacked. If you don't believe her, ask her some questions." She gulped at Alby's words, panic settling in her mind.

 _'Yep, definitely doesn't trust me,'_ She concluded

"Alright then, why have we never seen you around the Glade?" Gally ordered, staring down at her with a threatening scowl.

"I hide during the day, and study the Maze at night." She stated mentally preparing herself to answer any question he threw at her.

"Where do you hide?" He persisted.

"In the Deadheads."

"I've been through there myself and have never seen you." His eyes narrowed.

"As I said, I use my training." She crossed her arms over her chest, "I used it to make an oasis that none of you know about."

"That's a bunch of Klunk." He scoffed.

"Fine, after this meeting I'll show it to you." She raised her voice getting annoyed at his stubbornness.

"So, you go into the Maze at night, big deal." Minho interrupted, rolling his eyes, "Why'd you hide?"

She sighed trying to calm herself, "I hid for all of your safety." A few of the Gladers stared at her with lifted eyebrows.

"Before any of you came up in the box, I wasn't hiding. I lived here, like all of you," she explained, "Some of the boys that had come up in the box felt brave enough to try and go into the Maze at night," Her head dropped and she could feel the tears burning behind her eyes, "I tried teaching some of them my training, but they-" she paused, "they-" Her heart ached at the memory of her friends, "they didn't make it," she whispered, still loud enough for everyone to hear. No one spoke, only her shaky voice could be heard in the silence, "I didn't want that to happen to anyone else, so, Alby and I agreed that it would be best that no one in the Glade knew about me" she recalled, knowing that that wasn't the whole truth.

"It's not that hard to keep a secret from the Gladers. Why didn't you stay?" Newt joined the conversation for the first time. She understood what he meant by keeping secrets considering his past.

"It's too dangerous for someone that is inexperienced. And, I know you can get very confident because you'll see me do it and think that you can do it too, but that's a terrible thing. Your confidence will blind you and might get you killed." She confessed, seeing some of the boys, blink at the truth behind her words. "I don't know much about all of you, but I care for you and your safety. Which is why I 'left'"

"If you left us because you wanted to keep us safe, why are you telling us this now," Clint called from the back of the room.

"This morning, as Minho well knows," She gestured toward said person, "the two Runners ran into a griever." Everyone's attention was on the Keeper of the Runners, "I had been watching this particular griever the past couple of weeks and it was beginning to worry me. The grievers have a certain pattern that they follow. They'll come out after the Maze doors close and patrol it until a couple of hours before the doors open. By that time, they return to the hole that they crawled out of. But this one griever kept staying out longer than it should have. Each day getting longer than the last." She shot a peek at Alby, his dark eyes were trained on her, "That's why this morning when Minho ran into the griever, I was able to save him."

"You saved Minho?" Winston laughed disbelievingly.

"Hey, you can keep your shuck face shut." Minho began, pointing threateningly at the Keeper of the Slicers.

"Yes, I did-" She started but was cut off by Alby asking,

"How?"

"After I shot the griever in the eye, Minho was able to get away. Once it had gotten my arrow out of its eye, it began to chase me, and I led it back to its hole." she answered, "Dodging grievers is risky business and can get very tiring. I wasn't fast enough to get out of the way hence my wound." She lifted her black tank top revealing the scabbed wound covered in dried up blood-stained gauze. The two Med-jacks made a move to come towards her, but she put her hand up reassuring them she was alright and that she would clean the injury later.

"That still doesn't tell us why you have decided to come back." Gally proposed taking everyone back to the situation at hand.

She sighed "If the grievers are going rogue, I'm your best chance at keeping everyone safe. And that is my top priority."

"How do we know you're not just trying to trick us?" Gally proposed.

"Well, I saved Minho this morning, didn't I?" She countered, staring at the boy. He pursed his lips unwillingly accepting defeat. She began again before Gally could interrupt her, "In order to ensure your safety, I need to be able to get in and out of the Maze without having to worry about sneaking in every evening." Everyone was quiet as they each came to their own understanding, "I hope that all of you as leaders will make the right decision. And even if you do reject me, I'll honor your decision and still try to protect you."

"How do you know none of us will follow you?" Newt asked, a few minutes later, his eyebrows tightly wound together.

"Because, I'm going to trust that you, as Gladers, will be wise, follow the rules, and take my word when I say you don't want to follow me," she explained eyeing each of the boys, "and if you do ignore my warning and follow me, I'll do whatever it takes to keep you alive." she paused, then finished, "Even if it means that I die."

Everyone flinched, whether physically or mentally at her straightforward words. They may not trust her, but they were all human and the mention of death, she knew, was a sore subject. She wasn't sorry for her harshness though, because what she said wasn't a lie. She had almost died the last time someone had followed her.

* * *

 **I know there are different ways to portray Gally. (Him being a total ass or him being a big ol' marshmallow.) I decided to go with a little bit of both, and as you can see in this chapter he is kind of a butthead. You'll just have to wait and see what he does.**

 **I know that there are other Keepers, but I didn't find them necessary to put in the story so I just didn't. *Shrugs* Call me lazy, but I just didn't find them relevant.**

 **Me: Another thing I'm sure you're wondering about is-**

 **Random Person: What the shuck does Kelle look like?! All we know is that she's wearing a black tank top and army green cargo pants.**

 **Me: *Sighs* Yes I know that, but trust me, I'm saving her description for the upcoming chapters. Please bare with me on this. Hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review so I can keep myself motivated!**


	6. Chapter 5: A Promise Broken

**So Chapter 5. I'm not going to say much other than just to enjoy reading, and please leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except My characters and story twists.**

* * *

 **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-** Chapter 5: **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-** A Promise Broken **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-**

-….*...-

-….*...-Three Years Ago-….*...-

-….*...-

 _"You ready?" The twelve-year-old girl asked her companions while she slung her pack over her shoulder._

 _"I was born ready." Nick, one of the boys, retorted cracking his knuckles._

 _"Listen, Nick, George, this is serious. No funny business, alright?" She directed, placing her hands on Nick's shoulders and staring deeply into his eyes._

 _"Yes ma'am." he saluted with his hand._

 _"Nick," Alby growled making the boy flinch and remove the smile from his face._

 _"I'll do my best Kelle," Nick mumbled, eyes downcast._

 _"Hey, you'll do fine," She reassured him clapping his shoulder and giving him a warm smile. He returned her simper with one of his own. Although, his didn't touch his eyes. She walked over to Alby._

 _"Take care of them, will you?" He affirmed arms crossed over his chest, pouting like the little child he was about everyone's safety._

 _"Sure thing, Gramps." He gave her an evil glare at his nickname, "I promise."_

 _She blinked and was suddenly in the sturdy arms of Alby._

 _"Promise me, you'll get them both back safely," he whispered into her ear, so no one else could hear him._

 _"I promise." She breathed returning the hug. They released and gave each other a comforting stare before she directed herself towards the Maze doors. A deep rumbling emitted from the ground, and the air was pushed from the Maze, shoving past the four Glader's, that stood in front of the doors that were now starting to slowly close, with a furious gust. Kelle cracked her neck,_

 _"Let's go!" She yelled, sprinting through the doors, George and Nick on her heels._

 _-….*...-A Few Hours Later-….*...-_

 _Everything was going smoothly. The boys were able to keep up with the well-trained girl, and the three were capable of navigating the Maze without running into a griever. That was until Nick stopped in his tracks and became dumbstruck at the event of the Maze changing._

 _"Nick! Let's go, slinthead!" Kelle called to him a few paces away with George by her side. Nick stood, stuck to the cement. Kelle's spine went cold and rigid at the shriek of a griever too close for her liking._

 _"Nick!" She yelled running over to the awestruck boy and taking ahold of his forearm with a white-knuckled grip, "We have to move!" He didn't even flinch. She froze as a griever slid around a corner down the corridor, its hideous body illuminated by the silver hue of moonlight._

 _"Nick!" She and George called at the same time as they both pulled on the boy's frozen body. They finally broke him free from his trance and were sprinting through the vast labyrinth, with a griever hot on their trail. Adrenaline pumped through Kelle's veins, blurring her focus on her memory of the Maze. They turned down a hall and froze, staring at the dead end that was before them. Kelle's heart felt like it was going to rip itself out of her chest as thoughts thundered through her head._

'We're stuck. We have no way out.' _she turned towards the monster that had just entered the same passage,_ 'I promised Alby I'd get them back, I never promised that I would.' _She concluded in her head. Taking hold of her machete, Kelle drew it, eyes dark as she stared at the griever a few yards from her._

 _"Nick, George, you run when I tell you to." She commanded the two boys on either side of her. They stared at her, their bodies shivering in fear._

 _"What about you?" George stuttered._

 _"I can handle this." Neither of the boys had a chance to respond because she charged forward at exactly the same time the griever did. She was small and faster than the spider-like creature, making it twist around in a mad frenzy while it attempted to sting her. She was about to order the boys to run when she abruptly tripped on the vines coating the cement floor. She fell flat on her stomach, and the air was shoved from her lungs, escaping as a grunt. She heard the boys screams of worry. The griever, wasting no time, brought its sharp legs around, filleting her back open. She screamed out in agony and rolled over onto her wounded back. By this time the griever was facing her, it brought its long tail down, embedding its large stinger in her shoulder. She shrieked, bringing her sword around, and slicing the tail off of the beast. Her mind was starting to become hazy, and her vision was steadily becoming blurrier. She grunted, pushing the stinger out of her left shoulder._

 _"Kelle!" George stammered, kneeling down in front of her._

 _"Run," She gasped, feeling the blood oozing from her back injury and deep hole in her shoulder._

 _"Not without you." He stated firmly, lifting her up and slinging her arm over his shoulder. They began to struggle away from the rampaging monster. Kelle, peeking through half-lidded eyes, watched Nick use the techniques she had taught him. He slid under the griever dragging his machete along the beast's abdomen leaving a deep gash that gushed green goo. They were about to round the corner when she felt like her heart stopped as the griever chomped down on one of Nick's legs._

 _"Nick," she cried. The monster started to shake him like a ragdoll, and her heart fragmented at his screams, which would haunt her for the rest of her life. George finally stumbled around the corner with Kelle's half limp body leaning heavily against him._

 _"Leave me," She whimpered, tears starting to leak from her already blurry eyes._

 _"No," He stammered, trudging onward._

 _"Please," She begged, hardly able to make her own two feet move properly._

 _"No! I promised Nick I'd keep you safe, no matter what." He sniveled. She strained her sight to focus on the boy assisting her. His eyes were filled with unshed tears both of them knowing full well the fate of their friend Nick. She weakly nodded letting him direct their path. That's when a griever's cry stopped them in their escape._

 _"Stay right here," George panicked setting her down and leaning her against one of the hard walls. Blobs of color danced in her vision while pain seeped into her mind making her moan. It dawned on her that they weren't going to make it._

 _"I'm sorry Alby," She sobbed._

 _A few moments later a thud sounded next to her, and she hung her head to the side seeing George's unconscious body. With what strength she had left, she fell over on top of him, whispering to the large green blur she knew was the griever, "You'll have to go through me if you want him." She flinched at the ear-piercing scream the griever let out before it clicked away and faded into silence. She was too weak to process anything let alone move. She could only focus on the pain that burned through her body and the echoing ache of her broken promise._

-….*...-

-….*...-Present-….*...-

-….*...-

She stole a glance at the leader of the Glade that was sitting to her left in the meeting hall they were currently in. His cold eyes sent chills through her bones, and his fury was radiating into her core making her shiver in fear. She drooped her head in shame, remembering her broken promise. Her fingers fumbled with each other while she silently fidgeted not paying attention to the conversation that was now taking place between the Gladers. Words jumbled together, and she had to blink in order to refocus her vision.

 _'Oh shuck,'_ she thought to herself when suddenly everything started spinning before it vanished into the darkness.

* * *

 **Oh, my word I love it when things have secret connections. :-D I felt Goerge and Nick were characters that I could play with. Let me know if you like what I did with them.**


	7. Chapter 6: Hidden Meanings

**Me: Now I'm sure you're probably wondering-**

 **Random Person: Kelle was stung three years ago and she's still alive. What the shuck?**

 **Me: I know, but she's special, and I can't say anything other than that there is a reason she survived. I hope you'll stay with me through this because it is all going to come together like a beautiful painting.**

 **Disclaimer: Kelle and the story twists are mine, nothing else.**

* * *

 **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-** Chapter 6: **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-** Hidden Meanings **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-**

Newt sat staring at the girl. Her chest steadily rose and fell as she slept. After she had suddenly collapsed, Alby reassured everyone that she was alright and that, for some reason, it was normal for her to pass out after an injury. Once Alby had yelled at the Med-jacks to leave her alone, he picked her limp body up and told everyone to wait for him. He ordered Newt to accompany him as he brought her back to her oasis. Newt curiously followed. That was a few hours ago. Now she was sleeping in her hammock while Newt waited for her to awaken so he could talk to her.

 **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-A Few Hours Earlier-….*...-**

 **-….*...-**

 _Newt stepped into the dell once he got through the remarkably thick foliage guarding the presence of the hollow, he was now standing in. He did a full spin while staring at the beautiful meadow within the Glade._

 _The grass underneath his feet was the softest thing he had ever stepped on. It made him want to take his shoes off just so he could feel the moss-like substance between is toes. The already vibrant green was illuminated by the bright rays of sun bending through the opening of trees above them. The most transparent water flowed through a brook in the middle of the field, looking like a sheet of glass, sparkling under the sun. A small dirt path leads to the creek, and laying across the shallow stream was a well-built bridge. Once the two boys crossed the bridge, Newt stared at the tree before him. Built into its sturdy branches was an intelligently made wooden structure and winding from the ground, around the tree's sturdy trunk, was a firm staircase. Alby went straight for the stairs and began the ascent into the treehouse. Newt rushed to keep up with his dark-skinned friend._

 _"Alby, this has been here this whole time, and we didn't know about it?" Newt inquired watching his companion gently set the sleeping girl in her hammock. Alby turned to him staring into Newt's eyes, no words leaving their mouths._

 _"You knew about it," Newt finally concluded, "Why didn't you tell me?"_

 _His voice came out hurt. They were close friends that never kept anything from each other. Alby ran his calloused hand down his face releasing a sad sigh._

 _"Kelle is like a sister to me, despite what our past holds," He stared reluctantly at the girl. Newt could see in Alby's eyes that he wanted to go and hug the female. Newt knew that there was a secret bond the two had, but something was holding Alby back._

 _"When she decided to go into hiding, she made me promise not to tell anyone," Alby continued, "Not even my closest friend." He clapped Newt's shoulder pleading for him to understand his motives._

 _"She must mean a lot to you," Newt mumbled still hurt Alby didn't tell him._

 _"In a way, she saved my life." The smallest of a smile lifted his lips, "She means more than she should to me." Both of their eyes became trained on the girl. Once a few moments passed Alby spoke,_

 _"I need you to stay here until she wakes up. I'm sure you would like to get to know her. I have to go back and sort everything out with everyone." Newt stole a glance at her again. He wouldn't deny that he felt odd when he first met her._

 _"Good that," Newt confirmed giving an agreeing nod to the leader of the Glade._

 _"Thanks, she should wake up within a couple of hours. When she does let her know where I went and what I'm doing." Newt blinked suddenly regretting his decision and feeling overwhelmingly uncomfortable._

 _"Don't worry, she won't bite," Alby glanced at her again, "Kelle has a crazy need to protect everyone. The worst thing she'll do is call you her brother." And just like that, Alby was gone leaving the teenage boy, alone, with a teenage girl. Newt gulped._

 _"Thanks, Alby," He whispered to himself._

 **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-Present-….*...-**

 **-….*...-**

Newt sighed standing from the wooden chair he was just resting in.

"Let's see what we have," He spoke to himself walking over to a few shelves built onto the walls of the treehouse. Perched on the wooden boards were hand carved objects. Some he remembered the name of, but some were foreign to him. His slim fingers picked up a particular one, and he studied it carefully. It finally dawned on him that the object was a wooden version of the moon in its crescent form. Placing it down gently, he picked up another that sat next to it. It was a palm-sized carving of the sun. Something about it nagged at his consciousness, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. The sudden feeling of him prying into the girl's private things, washed over him and he hastily put the object down.

Before he turned back to the girl, he noticed a jumble of paper sprawled out on a table. Taking a step closer his penny-colored eyes studied the large heap. Some of the papers were written on with small neat letters while others were drawings of people he didn't recognize. Another piece of paper caught his eye, hanging from the wall in front of him, and he studied it carefully. He immediately knew that it was a drawing of a human eye, but what he squinted to see was the tidy handwriting at the bottom of the page.

"I'll never forget the color of his eyes. They'll always remind me of the sun," he read to himself. Another uncomfortable feeling tore at his mind, but he ignored it. Knowing he had seen too much, Newt, decided to go outside and breathe some fresh air. But little did he know that those hand carvings and drawing would mean so much more to him in the future.

-….*...-

Kelle woke with a jerk and groaned at the dull ache in her side while she tried to get her unclear vision to focus. Once her sight had sharpened, she noticed the familiar roof of her treehouse above her. With much effort and a loud grunt, she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the hammock. She stretched her toes to touch the hardwood floor setting herself gently down onto the ground. She lifted her shirt revealing the unchanged saturated gauze wrapped around her torso. Walking over to her desk she removed her shirt, leaving just her bandages and black sports bra. Pulling out her medical kit and setting it down on the table, she began to unwrap her wound. She gasped, the last wrap leaving her skin with a velcro-like noise, cold air rushing over the tender flesh. She made her way over to her floor length mirror and studied the laceration. The cut was deep and traveled over her right lower ribcage. She frowned, the entire wound had scabbed over perfectly leaving dried up blood plastered to her tan skin. With a heavy sigh, she decided she would go out and get some fresh water from the brook in her oasis so she could wash the injury.

-….*...-

Newt stepped from the hidden garden which rested near the end of the stream with a sweet taste on his tongue. He had decided to explore the little hollow a little more and stumbled upon the small plot tucked into the trees. He instinctively went straight for the bright red tomatoes basking in the sun in all its sweet glory. He would bashfully admit that he ate a few of the ripe fruits along with some plump raspberries. Before he would let himself try a carrot, he directed himself towards the treehouse not wanting to be tempted by the richness of the garden. After dusting his hands off, he looked up and froze, his cheeks immediately going almost as dark as the tomatoes he had been eating. The girl was walking towards the creek with only her bra and pants on. But his heart began to throb upon closer inspection. Newt watched her back, noticing how muscular it was as she bent down and put her slender hand into the cool water, but that wasn't what hurt his heart. It was the uneven scar flesh that was scattered all over her back. There were some in an intricate pattern while there was another very thick one which started at the top of her left shoulder and ended in her right lower back. His mind wandered to the possibility of the scars coming from a griever, but he doubted that the patterned ones did. They were too detailed to come from a creature like that, so he assumed it must have been from before the Maze. His curiosity got the best of him, and before he could comprehend that he had approached the girl, she turned sharply, her elbow meeting his jaw with a thump.

-….*...-

Kelle felt a presence behind her and was instantly put on guard. Her sharp hearing picked up delayed footsteps approaching her back. She slowly stood and continued to gaze out in front of her as if she was completely unaware of the being. A cold sensation brushed against the middle of her exposed back, and she reflexively whipped around bringing her elbow up and knocking the person over. Turning swiftly, she found none other than Newt sprawled out on the grass moaning in pain while holding his jaw.

"Shuck!" She cursed rushing over to the boy's side, "Newt, I'm so sorry," She apologized, kneeling down next to him.

* * *

 **Me: Sorry Newt. Shouldn't have gotten mesmerized.**

 **Newt: Humph**

 **Me: Chapter 6, I can't believe I've gotten this far without having a writer's block. Let's hope it doesn't happen anytime soon. Leave a review, let me know what you think.**

 **P.S.: DON'T FORGET THOSE HAND CARVINGS AND ARTWORK! THEY ARE IMPORTANT! (Smiles devilishly at the secret connection forming)**


	8. Chapter 7: Curing Headaches

**Sorry, it took longer to upload again. For some reason, I had trouble writing chapter 7. :-( But, I finally got it done and hope y'all like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story twists and Kelle.**

* * *

 **-….*...-**

 **-….*...- Chapter 7: -….*...-**

 **-….*...- Curing Headaches -….*...-**

 **-….*...-**

Newt sat in Kelle's wooden chair, holding a cold cloth to his right jaw. His head was already throbbing making it hard to focus. Kelle was searching through a small box of amber-colored bottles, picking up and smelling each one.

"Found it," She declared taking two small jars and bringing them over to the boy, "This will subdue the sting," She held up the first bottle, "and this will help with your headache," She explained holding the second bottle. His chestnut eyes studied her carefully, wondering if he could trust her or not.

"What are they exactly?" He inquired leaning forward trying to figure out what was in the containers.

She sighed. "You don't have to drink neither of them. This one is arnica oil that I got from some of the flowers in my garden. It helps with bruising so I was going to dab it on the spot where I," She paused the apples of her cheeks turning a rose-pink, "Hit you." She cleared her throat, "And this one I derived from lemongrass. I've used it for when I have headaches, you just have to breathe it in." He eyed her suspiciously, "I know you don't trust me, but I feel terrible. I'm just trying to help."

"It's not your fault. I was the one that accidentally snuck up on you." He confessed trying to get himself to relax.

"Accidentally?" She inquired taking the arnica oil and pouring some in the palm of her hand while she knelt down in front of him.

"I uh..." He trailed off, feeling his cheeks growing warm. She stared at him pointedly, not willing to let him get away without an answer. "I guess when I saw your scars I kind of zoned out."

Her head fell, and he immediately regretted saying anything.

"I understand." He blinked while she lifted her ocean-blue eyes to meet his. "They aren't that charming. Especially when you have so many." She finished. Reaching with her oil-coated fingertips to his tender jaw, Kelle ghosted the liquid onto his smooth skin.

"What are they from?" The words slipped from his mouth before he could even think about what he was asking. She sighed and let her head fall again. Her ponytailed dusky sun-bleached hair slumping to the side of her face. He realized what he said and began to stutter "I'm sorry- I didn't mean-"

"It's alright." She stopped his ranting short, "If I'm going to live in the Glade you should be able to trust me." She smiled weakly. "You can't do that if I keep things from you, although most of my scars I'm not sure what they're from. So, I'm not sure how satisfying my answers will be." She concentrated on applying the ointment to the side of his face while explaining, "The biggest one across my back is from a griever. And this one," She moved her left shirt strap to the side revealing a quarter-sized scar, "is also from a griever. But the rest," She paused her eyes locked on the floor, "were there when I came up in the Box."

"You can't remember anything about them?" he inquired while studying her. She shook her head.

"I can only remember the pain," she whispered, a far-off look dulling her eyes while she stared at seemingly nothing.

"The pain?" He quirked his eyebrows. She nodded.

"If I press on them and concentrate, I'll feel this dull sting that burns under the scar, as if my body remembers the pain they caused but my mind can't." She pushed her fingers against her stomach a hurt grimace crossing her face. He could see the torment she was enduring for a split second before it faded away with her heavy sigh she let slip through her lips. Her hand fell away from her abdomen, and her eyes met him, "I'm sorry, you probably think I'm crazy and making things up." She stood, turning away from Newt.

"It might be a little unbelievable, but who am I to judge?" He shrugged leaning back in the wooden chair, "We've all been through a lot. Some more so than others." His eyes became unfocused recalling memories of himself. "And everyone is unique, dealing with fear and the frustration of not being able to remember anything different than others." He remembered the pain his own selfishness had caused and the scar that forever haunts his stride, "But, we're all in this together. It's just a crazy life of surviving, trying to find our way out of the Maze, and working together to protect each other. You may be remarkably different than the others, but you're still one of us." She returned her gaze toward him not fully looking into his eyes. He continued, "I admire your want to protect everyone and hope we don't reject your help."

"Does that mean you're accepting me?" She implored, teal-blue eyes sparkling in the sun leaning through the small window.

"I may not fully trust you, but from what I've seen and heard, I know you'll be able to earn everyone's trust." Her head fell, "Even mine."

"Thank you," She breathed, a small silence passing between the two. "Well," She interrupted the hush, picking up the second jar, and handing him the lemongrass. "here, just breathe it in."

He took the bottle from her long slender fingers and lifted it to his nose. Closing his eyes and taking a deep inhale, he could feel the aroma instantly take the biting edge off of his still pounding headache away.

"Thanks," He sighed opening his eyes again. She smiled, but he didn't see it because he was focused on the claret-colored fluid layered on her right forearm. "Kelle, you're bleeding." He stated. She whipped her head to look at her arm and cursed under her breath. She rushed over to her mirror and lifted her tank top. Her scab had cracked and buckled allowing more blood to flow freely from her wound soaking her shirt. She cursed again and ran outside leaving Newt dumbstruck.

"Kelle? Where are you going?" He called after her, but she was already on the soft grass heading for her secret garden.

 **-….*...-**

Kelle stepped into her hidden garden and studied it carefully. She smiled, seeing that some of her tomatoes were missing and knowing full well you the culprit was. She then went directly for the white flowery plant which lined the clearing. Taking ahold of some of its leaves, she plucked some from the stem. Standing and turning she stopped. Watching Newt jog over towards her, her lips twitched towards a smile at his blonde hair bouncing on top of his head.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you need me to get the Med-jacks?" His brow was creased with worry as he came to stand in front of her.

She snorted, "I've been taking care of myself since I came up in the Box. I'm pretty sure I can handle this little cut." He lifted his eyebrow propping his hands upon his hips.

"Are you sure?" He asked warily. She eyed him.

"Yep. Pretty sure," she retorted, walking around him and heading back to her treehouse. She could hear his footfalls close behind her.

"This place is beautiful. How'd you hide it?" He changed the subject. She sighed taking a moment to study the dell herself.

"Using branches and other stuff, I made a thick barrier that prevents anyone from coming in here unless they know the entrance." She explained smiling at her handiwork.

"Are you going to take it down if we let you protect us?" He asked.

"No." She stated simply.

"Why not?"

"I would like some separation. And since I'm the only girl, I know you guys and your perverted brains aren't going to let me have as much privacy as I would like." She eyed him expectantly, his cheeks flushing in color while he nodded in full understanding. She returned to her treehouse and began to fumble through cluttered shelves looking for certain items.

"Need help?" Newt asked standing in the doorway.

"No, just found it." She pulled a wooden mortar and pestle from one of the top shelves and set it down on her table, "Thank you though."

After dropping the bright green leaves, from the plant outside, into the bowl, she began to grind it down into a paste.

"What is it?" He perched his body on the chair he was sitting in before, watching her intently.

"It's leaves from a yarrow plant. They help to heal wounds," she stopped and began to look through the shelves again, "and this," she picked up a small jar, "Is honey, which helps with infections." She carefully drizzled some into the bowl before handing the jar to the boy. "Try some." He stared at the amber colored fluid in the container, brow creased. She sighed exasperated, "It's sweet." He looked at her then at the jar before cautiously dipping his finger into the nectar. Lifting it to his mouth his eyes went wide as soon as the syrup touched his tongue. She returned the jar to its shelf and then started to mix the honey into a paste.

"That's bloody amazing," He declared making sure the sweetness was all licked off of his finger. She halted her stirring and gazed at him, for the first time, noticing his accent.

"What?" He looked around nervously.

"I guess I just now noticed your accent." She murmured staring down at the sticky paste forming in the bowl.

"Is there something wrong with it?" He demanded. She thought for a moment.

"No, I like it." She complimented setting the bowl aside and starting to search for fresh gauze.

"Thanks," He muttered. She nodded, walking over to a large wooden chest after finding her gauze. Opening the lid, revealing bunches of clothing, she reached in for a new shirt. Pulling out a burgundy red t-shirt, Kelle set it down on the table.

"If I may ask," she began, her fingers reaching up to skillfully take her hair out of her ponytail, "where'd Alby go?"

"He went back to the Council Hall to talk with everyone," Newt explained his eyes focused on his hands resting idly in his lap. She hummed an agreement retying her hair into a messy bun. She pulled her bloodied tanktop off and walked over to the mirror again with a wet rag in her hands. Using her reflection, she began to clean the dried up blood off of her skin. Once there was just a dark red scab left, she retrieved the honey and yarrow mixture from the table. She gently began to apply the blend to her laceration with her fingertips, hissing as the sticky liquid came into contact with her sensitive flesh.

"Does it hurt?" Newt asked. She watched him through her mirror, a tight grimace wrinkling his expression.

"I've had worse." She admitted. A hush fell over them, only a few of Kelle's grunts of pain could be heard while she finished bandaging the wound.

"So," She started, tying the gauze off tightly, "did you like the tomatoes?" She turned to Newt and found his cheeks glowing red.

"They were the best I've ever had." He confessed hanging his head bashfully. She grinned.

"Thank you. I'm not a fan of them, but if you like 'em help yourself." She tugged her burgundy shirt on and started to clean up the mess she had made.

"Really?" he exclaimed, his voice thick with accent. She turned towards him, her eyes still not meeting his, and she smiled with a gentle nod.

* * *

 **Me: I love scars!**

 **Random Person: You're crazy.**

 **Me: Maybe, but, that's what helps me be a writer. *smiles warmly* Thanks for reading please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 8: Like Brother & Sister

**Hey, Y'all! So I'm dumb and forgot to tell you that Kelle is named after someone. I'm not going to tell you right now but you will find out in the future. I just thought you should know.**

 **Chapter 8, I liked doing this chapter hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: We all already know that I don't own anything except my OCs and story twist.**

* * *

 **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-** Chapter 8: **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-** Like Brother & Sister **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-**

A hefty sigh left Kelle's pink lips. Her silver-blue eyes became dazed as she gazed out her treehouse's window.

"Something wrong?" Newt asked from where he still sat, in her chair.

"Just anxious for tonight. Nothing you need to worry about." She reassured, fidgeting with the black cast that covered her left wrist. Newt had noticed the cast but didn't bother asking about it when he thought about how he had already asked about her scars. He wanted her to trust him, but he figured asking too many questions at once would make her feel like he didn't believe her.

"What's tonight?" He inquired dumbly. Her smile didn't reach her eyes as she gazed toward him.

"I get to do some griever hunting." She replied.

"Wait tonight?" He sat upright, "What about your injury?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, "I can't let one little cut get in the way of protecting everyone else."

"But that's-"

"My decision." She stopped him, "and please don't try and talk me out of it because you'll just be wasting your breath."

He stared at her dumbfounded.

"So that's it huh?" He retorted scowling at her non-panicky state, "Your life for everyone else?"

"I wouldn't allow it to be any other way." She stated bluntly. He was ready to blow, but she had already turned on her heel and escaped out the door. He growled, pushing himself from the chair and walking out the same door.

"Kelle!" He called, watching her pull weapons from a shed nearby, "You're insane to go in there without being at 100%."

"Well," She sighed, slinging a quiver, bow, and machete over her strong shoulder, "I've been called worse."

"Are you even listening to me?" He demanded as she began to walk away, toward the exit of her dell, "Hey! You can't go in there." He grabbed her wrist, pulling her to a stop. She wiped her head to him. A flame of fury ignited in her eyes as she stared at him.

"Newt, you can't stop me. I've been doing this since I came out of the Box, and don't throw that 'it's the rules' crap in my face," she clasped her hand around his arm and, with minor effort, removed his hand from her wrist. She gently let it go, her eyes still burning while she finished, "I'm not changing my mind, no matter what you try and do to stop me." She turned on her heel again, leaving the boy speechless. By the time he realized what she had said, she was already gone.

"Kelle!" He jumped to a sprint after the determined female, _'She's so bloody stubborn.'_

-….*...-

Kelle jogged through the unpleasant Deadheads. The air in the woods seemed restrained. As if the woods itself was struggling to breathe. Despite how many countless times she's been through these trees her body still aches to be free of it. While she continued through, her eyes scanned her surroundings, a pleasant memory wafting into her mind.

 _-….*...-_

 _-….*...-Three Years Ago-….*...-_

 _-….*...-_

 _The twelve-year-old's petite giggles floated through the Deadheads, while the soft thumping of their footsteps echoed off the large trees._

 _"Slow down, Kelle. I can't run as fast as you." Nick panted struggling to keep up with the trained girl. She didn't slow her pace as she expertly leaped over a fallen log._

 _"Come on, Nicky! You have to be faster then that if you're going to outrun those bugg'n grievers." She called over her shoulder in a sing-song voice, letting another snicker escape her lips._

 _"Ugh, stop calling me that- oof!" She heard a thump and immediately halted. Turning around she found his small body sprawled out on the forest floor. He obviously tried to jump over the same log she had so easily scaled and failed miserably. She burst out in laughter while she jogged back over to him._

 _"Come on you slinthead. Get your butt up off the ground." She teased, but his body showed no sign of movement._

 _"Nick?" His body remained unnaturally still._

 _"Nick!?" Silence filled the air around them._

 _"Alright, you can stop now," she sighed, but there was no response, "Seriously, Nick, it isn't funny anymore." She raised her voice, becoming annoyed._

 _"Nick!" She shouted, turning his body over. Tears sprang to her eyes seeing that his eyelids were closed and a visible welt beginning to form on his forehead. She shook his shoulders in a panic while her body began to shake with sobs._

" _Please, tell me you're pretending." She cried hunching over._

 _"Gotcha!" He yelled, and she screamed at the sudden movement of his body. He launched himself forward, wrapped his arms around her small frame, and pushed both of them down the grass-covered hill. They both were clinging to each other while their bodies freely plunged through the soft grass. Nick's body was pressed on top of hers when they finally came to a standstill at the bottom of the slope. She let out a pained whimper and he pushed himself up on all fours so that he was straddling her with his knees by her hips and his arms by her shoulders._

 _"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" He questioned looking into her glassy eyes. She shook her head, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled herself up in a desperate embrace._

 _"What happened, Kelle?" He asked bewildered._

 _"I-I thought that you were hurt really bad." She whimpered into the crook of his neck, "Please, don't ever do that again."She pleaded. He pulled back, stared into her jade-blue orbs, smiled brightly, and brushed a tear away with his thumb._

 _"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He apologized, a warm smile lifting his lips._

 _"Promise you won't do that ever again." She demanded, brushing her own tears away with the back of her hand._

 _"Why?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. She sniffled._

 _"Because. Y- you're..." She trailed off, feeling her cheeks growing in warmth, "You're like a brother to me."_

 _He grinned mischievously, and she was about to throw him off of her before he had time to say anything back but his words stopped her,_

 _"And you're like a sister to me, Kelle. I promise I won't do anything like that again." His voice was serious as he leaned over and gave her a sympathetic hug. After he pulled back, she could see the warm rose color painted on his cheeks, and she smiled._

 _"Kelle! Nick! Where the shuck are you guys?" Alby called through the forest. Nick quickly scrambled off and offered his hand to her. She took it, and he yanked her up. After brushing her clothes off, she turned towards Nick._

 _"Race you back." She said before turning and sprinting off the way they came, ignoring his protesting._

 _-….*...-_

 _-….*...-Present-….*...-_

 _-….*...-_

Kelle smirked at the recollection before it faded away and into her memory bank. She proceeded, coming out into the Glade, hearing rowdy voices coming from the kitchen where everyone was now eating dinner. She headed straight for the towering Maze doors. When she was halfway there, she stopped.

"Kelle!" She looked over her shoulder and sighed exasperatedly at the second-in-command running toward her. She started striding away again ignoring his calls.

"Kelle you have to reconsider this. Please, don't go in there." He pleaded. She whirled on him her eyes dark and menacing.

"Why Newt!" She shouted, "Why should I listen to you?" She stepped closer to him staring darkly at the boy.

"I'm just trying to protect you."

"I never asked you to do that." She threw her hands up exaggeratingly, "Besides, I have to protect everyone else."

"No, you don't. We never asked you to do that either." Newt pointed out using her own words.

"You didn't have to." She snapped, "It was a choice- a promise that I made long ago." Her eyes drifted to the figures approaching them. Every Keeper filed behind the leader of the Glade curious to find out what all the commotion was.

"I promised I would protect all of you," She looked Alby directly in the eyes as he came to stand behind Newt, "no matter the cost." Her voice cracked sounding ancient and broken. Alby placed his hand on Newt's shoulder giving the girl a firm nod. Tears burned hot behind her eyes at the distant memory, but she pushed them away. Returning her gaze to Newt, she spoke quietly so only him and Alby could hear her.

"I don't plan on breaking any more promises than I already have." She finished. Before Newt could argue, a deep rumble in the walls around them vibrated through the earth. Everyone could feel the gears shifting in the Maze signaling that the doors were closing. The fierce gusts of wind barreling past the Gladers felt like it alone was afraid the Maze and bone-chilling dangers that haunted its halls. She stared unwaveringly into the darkness that loomed from the beginning of the labyrinth. The chilly breeze caught strands of her dusky blonde hair and swirled them around her face. Giving everyone one last look, Kelle smiled warmly before she turned and sprinted towards the darkness, leaving the Gladers alone.

* * *

 **Let me know if you like it in the comments, please! Bye**


	10. Chapter 9: Always Comes Back?

**Sorry, it took longer to post a Chapter, but here it is. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I have to tell you I only own Kelle and the Story changes?**

* * *

 **-….*...-**

 **-….*...- Chapter 9: -….*...-**

 **-….*...- Always Comes Back? -….*...-**

 **-….*...-**

The hulking cement doors came together with a thundering boom that echoed through the Glade. Alby, Newt, and the rest of the Keepers stood in silence, staring blatantly at the face of the Maze doors. Kelle was on the other side gazing back at them moments before- but now- now she was trapped in there. Imprisoned in the large labyrinth with those prowling beasts called Grievers. And she was anticipated to survive. To do the impossible and live through the darkest horrors that haunt those disturbing walls. Could she do it? Would the girl, that the Keepers just met, keep her word and use her training to monitor those monsters? Maybe Alby was confident she would return, but Newt certainly wasn't. He was terrified that he had just failed at stopping a beautiful and amazingly kind person from walking to their death.

Alby's strong hand squeezing Newt's shoulder pulled him from his thoughts.

"She'll make it, Newt." Alby offered, staring solemnly at the boy, "She always has."

Newt nodded allowing his head to fall, doubts swarming his mind anyway. Alby turned to the rest of the group, still standing around them.

"Alright everyone, let's get some rest. We'll meet here in the morning," he commanded, "before the Maze opens."

Everyone, including the stubborn Gally, agreed and drifted towards the kitchen where dinner was coming to an end.

-….*...-

Kelle jogged down a few corridors trying to get to her perch where she could secretly watch the grievers. She only had about a few more minutes before the Maze would be crawling with those monsters.

After coming to a familiar wall, she shifted her stride into a swifter sprint toward it. Taking an extended leap, her slender hands grabbing the vines, she pulled herself up and began to instinctively climb to the top. The vines on this particular wall didn't go all the way to the top, so as soon as she got as high as she could, she stopped. She then, with practiced ease, jumped from the one wall, turned in midair, and took hold of the vines draped from the top of the wall opposite the one she was just climbing. She smirked, remembering Alby's reaction to the first time he saw her do what she had just accomplished.

 **-….*...-**

 _"Kelle! Are you jacked or something? Get down from there before you shucking fall and I have to carry your klunkhead back to the Glade." Alby commanded, craning his head to look up at the girl, using his large hand to block the noonday sun._

 _"Oh come on Gramps don't be such a slinthead." She taunted peeking down at the dark-skinned boy standing close to the wall just in case she did fall. "I've done this plenty of times before. I'm fine."_

 _"Whatever! Suit yourself." He huffed rubbing frustrated hands down his face, "If you want to fall and crack your head open like a shucking watermelon that's fine with me. I"ll just go and die by myself in the Glade because I can't live without you." He spoke, voice shaking. Turning away, Alby sighed not able to watch her anymore._

 _Her heart panged, and she peered down at him. Silently rolling her eyes, Kelle began to climb back down to the concrete floor. Landing with a hard thump, she walked toward the boy as he silently still faced the opposite direction._

 _"Alby," She soothed coming around to see his face, placing a small hand on his bicep. Unshed tears gleamed in his coffee-colored eyes and his body was plagued with fear-ridden shivers as he lifted his gaze to look at her. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere." She held both of his arms, pleading with her eyes for him to hear her._

 _"I know, but- but- you were alone for - for-" He muttered shaking his head, "I don't want to be left alone for that long."_

 _"Shh, it's going to be okay, Alby. You'll never have to be alone so long as I'm here." She wrapped her arms around the boy in a solid hug._

 _"What if I lose you?" He whispered, clinging to her as if she was his lifeline._

 _"You won't, I promise."_

-….*...-

Her smirk faded away as she pulled herself onto the top of the wall.

 _'I really need to stop making promises'  
_  
She drifted to the other side of the wall and knelt down. Her keen eyes studied the corridors under her looking for any signs the grievers had come out for the night. Her sharp hearing perceived the bone-chilling clinking of the monsters echoing off the halls, growing nearer every second. The Grievers came around the corner. Ten of them total in all of their disgusting terrors. She watched each one as the clanged down the passage, minding their own business going separate ways. Everything was normal until an eleventh griever slid around the same corner, screeching like it had just found its favorite meal. She scowled down at the creature.

 _'There are only supposed to be ten grievers every night. What the shuck is this one doing?'_

Taking note of its mannerisms her spine went cold, and the hairs on her arms stood on end. Its movements seemed stronger, and its characteristic shed everything that was dead. Almost as if it had just crawled out of hell and brought the feeling of death with it. She came to the painstaking truth that this griever was the same one she had fought that morning.

If this griever was going to disrupt all the things she knew about the Maze she had no other choice but to kill the stupid thing. It posed a threat to the people she cared for, and there was no way she would allow that.

She quietly inhaled and released a silent breath while she carefully pulled her machete from her back. She began to creep along the high wall following the beast underneath. Looking ahead, she noticed she was running out of ground to walk on. Steeling herself, she made sure the griever was just beneath before she launched her body off of the wall. Going into a freefall with her sword poised to strike the grievers head.

 _'Whatever it takes to keep the Glade and everyone in it safe.'_

Everything went downhill from there.

The griever moved at the last second, and she pierced its shoulder.

The griever threw her off, she crashed into a corner hitting her wound dead center.

The griever hastened to attack, she painfully scrambled to her feet ready for another long and tiring fight.

They stared at each other, both knowing one of them wasn't going to walk away alive.

-….*...-

The blazing sun lifted from the shadows letting its warm rays fall into the Glade. It heated the dew which rested on the grass, emitting a sweet aroma into the morning air. The boy's footsteps were quiet as the Keepers approached the Maze doors. Newt looked on warily, his eyes tired from lack of sleep. Thoughts of the girl had tormented his mind and kept him tossing and turning all night refusing to let him rest easy. He rubbed his forearm nervously shifting his weight uncomfortably, his eyes darting around restlessly impatiently waiting for the gate to open. No one spoke as they all anticipated the return of the daring female.

Newt's heart jumped into his throat as the rumble fluctuated through the land, the gray doors slowly opening. They all held their breath and strained their eyes to see if the girl was on the other side.

No one spoke. The girl was nowhere to be seen, the beginning of the Maze unearthly silent as it always was.

"Told you," Gally huffed, "She was jacked, and now she's dead."

"Slim it, Gally." Alby hissed staring threateningly at the Keeper of the Builders. Gally stared back just as menacing before he tsked and stormed away. Alby watched Gally's retreating back and the rest of the Keepers following him.

Newt didn't go. He stood still staring blankly at the Maze. Minho came next to Newt and followed his gaze.

"She was so kind to everyone," Newt breathed, "She didn't deserve it."

Minho nodded, "She could have run away and saved herself when she found me and Ben the other day, but she didn't."

Alby sighed and turned toward Minho and Newt, "Minho go get my running gear. I'm going out to look for her."

The Keeper looked at him sideways.

"We're going with you," Newt beat Minho to it. Alby watched them understandingly.

"All right, but just Minho. I need you here so you can watch everyone." He directed, pointing at Newt.

"I'll go get our stuff." Minho jogged off.

"Alby you said she always comes back," Newt fretted secretly blaming himself, "Why didn't she come back?"

"There are various reasons that could prevent her from returning, Newt," Alby clapped Newt's shoulder, "Don't worry we'll find her."

Newt let his head fall. Alby squeezed his shoulder trying to reassure his friend.

Minho returned a few minutes later, their running gear in hand. After preparing to leave, Alby turned to Newt. His brow was creased, head still lowered to the ground. Alby sighed taking a step towards the boy.

"Newt," he slowly met Alby's gaze, "I'll bring her back."

The second in command nodded silently. Alby gave him a firm smile before turning and running into the Maze a sense of deja vu coming to him and Minho. But what the Leader of the Glade didn't say, was that he was just as terrified as Newt if not more. The only other time she didn't return was the morning after the night her, Nick, and George went into the Maze.

* * *

 **Reader: What happened to Kelle?**

 **Me:*Shrugs* You'll just have to wait and find out for yourself. Thank you so much for the reviews you've left so far. Please leave more!**


	11. Chapter 10: Deja Vu

**Hey Guys! Sorry for uploading late, Again, but here it is finally. But before you start reading I wanted to say thank you to** **catnip851** **for commenting on most of my chapters everytime I upload. It means so much to me ;-)**

 **WARNING: This Chapter contains graphic descriptions, continue WITH CAUTION!**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the Maze Runner, but I do own Kelle and my story twists**

* * *

 **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-** Chapter 10: **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-** Deja Vu **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-** Three Years Ago **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-**

 _The Maze doors creaked open. The fourteen-year-old boy stood alone in front of them, waiting for his friends to return. Kelle, Nike, and George were nowhere to be seen. Alby stayed there in fear, completely frozen in the morning sunlight. His worst nightmare coming to life before his eyes._

 _He was alone like Kelle was. Silence, isolation, and seclusion shredded his sanity in the moments he spent staring into the Maze._

 _He couldn't handle it anymore the terrors driving him to dash into the Maze._

 _His mind didn't have the capability to navigate the Maze, so his fear was the only thing that was driving him. Once he came around a corner, he solidified to the ground, gasping at the horrifying scene painted before him. He felt nauseous staring at the remnants of a person strung around the corridor. And the blood-_ _ **everywhere**_ _\- all over the walls- splattered all over the floor. He stumbled forward, toward the two motionless bodies tangled with each other, laying in a pool of scarlet. He, as gentle as possible, lifted Kelle off of George's form. They were both breathing, thank God, but now he would have to drag them back to the Glade by himself._

 **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-** Present **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-**

Alby was horrified. This was the first time, that he knew of, that she didn't return since that day. What could have happened? There were too many probabilities to what could have taken place. Each possibility tumbling through his mind as fast as he traveled through the Maze. It was the same as that day, dread taking control and leading him through the intricate network.

Minho was close to Alby's stride letting the older male guide them through the labyrinth. No words passed between the two, just the sound of their boots echoing into the early day air. Minho would never admit to anyone that he had felt something the first time he saw her. As if there used to be a strong bond between the two but he couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was. She was crazy insane to go into the Maze, but Minho saw why she did it. He could tell her words of wanting to protect everyone were genuine, and he knew the Glade need more people like that. She was human just like him, and since she risked her life to save him, he knew she deserved any help he could give.

Alby took a sharp turn and ended up halting immediately after he saw what was in the hall. Drips of cold sweat ran down his back at the intense feeling of De Ja Vu coursing through his mind. His eyes frantically drank up the information before him.

Instead of human body parts, there were griever components,

instead of blood, there was green slime coating the ground and walls,

and laying in a heap of machine and beast was a mangled griever clinging to its sickening life.

There she is.

Kelle knelt, tall and majestic, like the goddess of warfare, in the morning light, covered in dirt, sweat, and bruises. Her own blood stained her grime filled clothes, and green goop was plastered to her tan skin and strung through her blonde hair. She mustn't have seen them because she was talking to the griever, quiet words Alby could hardly hear.

"I don't care what effects this has on the Glade or if revenge isn't the right thing to do, but you're a monster that terrifies the Gladers," She coughed blood falling from her lips and splattering on the gray ground, "You killed Nick. You killed George."

Alby unknowingly shuddered at the pure evil in her eyes. The grief of losing her friends and never letting the anger out had built up over the past three years. And now it was pouring from her being in waves of venomous wrath, her eyes the core of it all, so cold and sharp you wanted to look away but couldn't because you were frozen in your own fear, even though her anger wasn't directed towards you.

"Now-" She hissed a devilish smirk lifting her cracked and bloodied lips. "Now I'm going to kill you." She, with much effort, lifted her bruised body from the ground, glinting machete in hand, and staggered toward the dying monster. The beast snapped at her legs but couldn't reach her as she stood over its head. She weakly lifted the sword above her, poised to strike, and with all the outrage and sorrow she had undergone, she brought it down. A sickening crunch echoed in the halls as the sword went clean through the monster's head and hit the hard ground underneath. The beast writhed in pain emitting a choked screech, and in one final attempt, it hoisted its mutilated leg. Stretching it toward the injured girl, it was going to attempt to claw at her, but before it could reach her, she jerked her machete to the side green slime spraying onto her delicate features. The griever's body shuddered and grew still. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding in and slowly let go of the hilt. She sighed feeling like she could finally breathe again now that it was all over. She fell away from her kill and allowed her head to fall back a few tears slipping from her tired eyes as she rested on the ground.

"It's over." She uttered to the wind. The rogue griever was dead, the Glade was safe, and no one but her was hurt in the process. Other than her injuries, everything went according to plan. Relief filled her exhausted figure, and she permitted herself to collapse to the hard surface.

Stunned by the spectacle that had just played out before them, Alby and Minho both called her name charging forward, past the now dead griever.

"Holy shuck," Minho cursed following his friend staying as close to the wall as possible away from the monster that had tried to kill him the other day.

Alby fell to his knees next to the girl and immediately took her pale face into his large hands.

"Kelle," He called in a soft whisper. Her long and thin eyelash-crowned eyelids groggily opened. Her jade blue orbs reflected pure sadness as she stared up at Alby. She took a large breath and reached out, taking a clump of Alby's shirt into her hand.

"I'm sorry, Alby," She whimpered, "I'm so sorry."

"Woah, hey. It's alright we're right here." Alby soothed rubbing her hair although it was filled with griever blood, confused as to why she was apologizing, "We're going to get you back to the Glade, okay? Gonna get you fixed up."

She took a moment to tearfully gaze up at her friend. She then slowly nodded allowing him to pick her frail figure up into his arms. Alby stood and glanced at Minho who was standing in front of him with lines creasing his brow.

"Can you get us back?" Minho gave the dark-skinned male a firm nod before they both turned and began hastily making their way back to the Glade. Her injuries didn't allow them to travel as fast as they'd like but they continued nonetheless.

-….*...-

Newt glanced into the Maze for what seemed like the thousandth time that morning, waiting for Alby and Minho to return with the girl. He resisted the urge to start pacing, in order to avoid drawing too much attention to himself. The Gladers don't know about her, and it seemed like Alby wanted to keep it that way, for now anyway. He sighed his head falling.

 _'I could have stopped her. Just by holding her down until the doors closed, but no I bloody didn't and now she's probably hurt or worse because of me.'_

"Ugh!" He groaned kicking the grass in anger wanting to pull his hair out.

"Newt," a voice broke him from his thoughts. He snapped his head up and stared at the boy before him, "Are you going to help or do you want to keep beating the grass up even though it did nothing to you?"

Newt gaped at Minho as he stared at the Second in Command. Curse Minho and his sass butt.

"Is she alright?" Newt stepped towards the Runner ignoring his question. Minho smirked.

 _'you little piece of-'_

"Just follow me and find out for yourself." Minho cut his thoughts off turning around and heading back into the Maze. Newt blinked before he scrambled after the Keeper.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, please leave a review. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 11: Shared Feelings

**Hello everyone. Here is one of my longer chapters. Hope you all like it please let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my characters and story twists.**

* * *

 **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-** Chapter 11: **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-** Shared Feelings **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-**

Newt froze, blinking at the sight before him. Kelle sat resting heavily against the wall with Alby kneeling next to her. He rubbed his creased brow nervously taking uncertain glances toward the girl. He looked terrible. But Kelle on the other hand, she looked twenty times worse.

Kelle's dark shadow traced eyes rested painfully shut as she squeezed her side. Dried blood smeared on her lips and the exposed flesh on her arms. Traces of bruises were littered over her visible skin. She looked so tired. So very tired.

"Kelle," Newt breathed taking a hesitant step forward. Alby and Kelle both looked up at the Second in Command.

"Hey," Kelle greeted giving a strained smile

"What the shuck happened?" Newt wondered eyes still studying her.

"Nothing-" She began but was cut off by Minho,

"She shucking killed a bugg'n griever that's what," Minho exclaimed. Clearly blown away by her strength. She rolled her eyes.

"Are you serious?" Newt babbled looking to Alby for confirmation. Alby sighed standing and walking over to the awestruck boy.

"Listen, Newt, we'll talk about this later, but I need you to get her to the Medhut so the Med-jacks can take care of her-"

"Woah hold up," She interrupted, "I can bandage myself up." She may have been exhausted but she still had a little fight left in her.

"Besides," she continued, "I don't trust them. They aren't as experienced as I am."

Alby groaned at her stubbornness, "Kelle, you can barely walk. You need someone to help you."

"I didn't say I was refusing all help. I just want someone I trust." She corrected.

"Kelle you know I can't-" Alby started,

"I wasn't talking about you," She cut him off, "You three are the only people I trust right now," She took a moment to glimpse at each one of the boys, "and since Newt and you are the only ones that know about my hideout it has to be Newt, no offense Minho."

"None taken," the Asian reassured, raising his hand.

"Fine, here's what we'll do." Alby directed.

 **-….*...-** After sorting everything out, **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-** Alby left Minho and Newt alone with the girl. **-….*...-**

Her side was killing her.

 _'Probably a result of being thrown into the walls too many times to count,'_

She retorted to herself. She repositioned her body on the wall with a muffled grunt. Minho squatted across from her stealing quick glances just to make sure she was alright while Newt sat right beside her staring her down with a concern crimped face. They all were silent each one thinking through the accomplishment the girl had just made.

"So, what exactly happened?" Minho queried, too anxious to find out what had happened the previous night. Newt glared at him, making a mental note to kick Minho's ass later for bothering the girl that had clearly been through enough already. She let her head fall back against the cement, a sigh leaving her throat.

"It's all a blur to me so I can't remember every detail." She stated before Newt had a chance to scold Minho.

"How can you not remember? I only saw that thing yesterday for a couple seconds and I can remember it as clear as day." Minho chided, his sass pointing out something that seemed so obvious to him. Newt wanted to punch the boy even though he was his friend.

"It was probably because I was so angry." She spoke quietly the words slipping from her mouth unknowingly. The two boys both stared at her now. Minho clearly remembering the horrifying look on her face that morning.

"Why?" Newt asked becoming curious himself. She sighed again.

"Well, the griever I killed was-" she paused unsure if she could trust them, but as she looked up at the boys before her, her fear ebbed away. The feeling she had gotten the first time she met Minho pushing her negative thoughts out of her mind. "It was the same one that killed two of my brothers three years ago."

"You had brothers?" Minho queried. She smiled, an ancient smile, recalling the memories of them.

"No," She shook her head, "but they were like brothers to me." A far-off look dulled her eyes as she stared at the floor. A hush filled the air allowing her to fall deeper into her memories.

-….*...-

-….*...-Three Years Ago-….*...-  
-….*...-

 _The campfire crackled, glowing embers floating into the night air. Its hot tendrils licking at the night air, illuminating the four bodies settled around its warmth. Each person silent, relishing in the comfort the fire gave. Alby suddenly cleared his throat and stood from where he was sitting, nestled against a log. The three remaining pairs of eyes lifted to look at their leader._

 _"I'm not sure how this works," he began taking a glance down into his amber colored drink, "but I would like to make a toast." He raised his glass, "To our only girl, our protector, our friend," He paused staring knowingly at the said female, "Our sister."_

 _"Good that!" Nick called from the other side of the flames, mimicking Alby by standing and raising his glass._

 _"Guys, come on you don't have to-" She started, a small blush dancing along the apples of her cheeks._

 _"Ah, ah, ah," George interrupted waving his index finger back and forth, "We want to celebrate you and there's no reason in this shucking Glade that we can't," He stared at her like a true brother would a sister, with a sibling kind of love shining in his eyes, "So let us."_

 _She huffed, begrudgingly allowing all three of her companions stand and raise their glass'._

 _"To Kelle!" Alby shouted Nick and George echoing it before they took a long chug from their cups. She smiled, a true genuine grin, while she herself took a small sip. They were right about what she meant to them. She knew that because they meant the same to her, and she would do whatever it took to keep them in her life. The urge to protect her family growing ever stronger that night, it burying its roots deep into her heart becoming a part of who Kelle was._

-….*...-  
-….*...-Present-….*...-  
-….*...-

"How long did it take?" Minho's curious question bringing her out of her memory filled daze.

"For what?" She inquired.

"To kill the Griever," He corrected, looking down at his hands twitching apprehensively where he sat, "I mean Alby and I saw you give it the final blow, but how long were you fighting it?" Minho asked. She thought about it for a moment.

"All night?" She offered the memory of the night before a cloudy haze in her mind. Newt's mouth hung open in awe, gazing at the girl- no warrior resting next to him. She was banged up at the moment and overall exhausted, but he could tell she was powerful. She could stand through the fiercest storm and come out on the other side still standing. She was amazing.

"Holy Shuck! All night?" Minho exclaimed, mouth slightly agape as well, "How? I can't even stay up all night." Minho wondered. She gave him a worn smile.

"It's a mad cycle you don't want to know about." She waved him off. Before Minho could ask about said mad cycle Newt cut him off.

"Why'd you do it?" she looked at him, "Why risk your life?"

"I guess when I saw Alby, all those years ago when he came out of the box, something in me triggered and I just had to protect him no matter what."

-….*...-Three Years Ago-….*...-  
-….*...-

 _The twelve-year-old girl looked down into the Box with curious blue eyes. To her astonishment, there sat in the corner of the Box, a boy, his knees pulled to his chest, tear tracks painting his cheeks and his frightened gaze focused tightly on her. He looked to be a couple years older, with dark skin and coffee-colored eyes which looked up at her in fear. The terror in his gaze set something off in the girl like it had flipped a switch in her mind. Her body moved on its own under the influence of this new feeling that coursed through her entire being. Before either of them knew what was happening, the little girl was down in the Box arms tightly fixed around the boy's neck in a death grip. The foreign feeling materialized in her as she held his trembling body in her arms. He needed to be protected from the panic he was undergoing and her kindness sprouted into becoming determined to do whatever it took to help him get through it. Little did she know at the time, that a seed had been planted, and was one day going to grow and guide her through protecting her family._

-….*...-Present-….*...-  
-….*...-

"And even today I still have that feeling." She stared off into the distance again, "That's why I risk my life because it hasn't gone away." She finished, smiling at the two boys. She suddenly cringed, her injuries making themselves known.

"Are you okay?" Newt asked, his brow coming back together in worry. She nodded.

"Yeah just tired." She lied, closing her eyes, letting a shaky breath leave her aching lungs, and trying to focus on pushing the pain out of her body.

Her arms and legs felt heavy while they rested. As if each one was made out of solid metal. She could feel the sting of small cuts littered all over her form and the dull ache of bruises forming. While she held her side, she could tell that her wound from the previous day had reopened during her fight allowing blood to drench the bandage and soak her shirt dampening her hands in the red liquid. Her breathing was more of like a quiet wheeze from her sore and bruised ribs and lungs. Her head was having a battle of its own with the dizziness that kept attacking it, and she could feel the dried-up blood caked to her temple and cheek from a wound in the side of her head. She felt exhausted. Not sleeping for a whole night and almost overexerting herself during the next night was catching up with her. It made her eyelids feel slightly heavier than they were a few moments before, and she struggled to keep them open.

Footsteps, coming around the corner, pulled her from her pain, and she forced her eyes open again looking to where the noise was coming from. Newt and Minho were both on their feet waiting for the person to come around the bend. Ben jogged closer his mouth dangling open as he stared at Kelle. Newt and Minho met the boy before he could get too close to the resting girl.

Alby had given Ben a lengthy talk about not telling a single soul about Kelle or else. The boy fearfully agreed but offered to help in any way he could since the girl had saved his life.

"Alby wanted me to tell you everyone is at lunch," The boy spoke still not looking away from her.

"Alright let's head out." Minho directed turning to Newt, "You got her?"

Newt quirked an eyebrow at the Asian, "You don't think I can handle her?"

"N- No," Minho stuttered, "I just," He paused taking a breath lowering his voice, "Something has been bothering me about protecting her and I don't think it's because she saved my life." The Keeper of the Runners glanced over at the female. She had closed her eyes again trying to rest.

"You got that feeling too?" Newt whispered. Minho looked at his friend and nodded before they both returned their gaze toward the girl.

Minho sighed, "Just, take care of her."

"Good that." Newt agreed, watching the two Runners jog off into the Maze. He sighed, turning toward the girl only to find that she was slowly inching her way up the wall with pained grunts.

"Hey, are you jacked or something? Slow down and let me help you." Newt commanded striding over to the girl. She ignored him and continued to try and get up on her own damaged legs.

"Kelle!" He snapped. She looked up at him, not completely into his eyes, as he glared at her. She huffed and gave one last attempt to stand on her own but her weak legs gave out and she went tumbling forward. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the cement ground but it didn't come. She wearily reopened her eyes and found that Newt had caught her. She stared at him feeling his arms wrapped gently around her, despite her being filthy and reeking with the stench of sweat and things dead.

Her mind faltered as she abruptly knew she was safe. The warmth of his touch, although it was just through a hug, and only for a few seconds, made the fear of being trapped for the rest of their lives seep out of her consciousness. The horrors that haunted her mind fell off like shackles around her wrist, and the worry, anxiety, stress, and guilt of her past faded away like snow on a gracious spring day. She took a moment to enjoy the foreign feeling. A memory and a feeling of switched Deja Vu coming to the forefront of her mind.

-….*...-Three Years Ago-….*...-  
-….*...-

 _The two teens rested in the Maze's hall. The girl cradled the boy's broken and mangled body gently in her lap. She whispered comforts to him, her voice quiet and soothing in the morning air. His eyelids opened at the sound of her gentle voice, revealing caramel-hued orbs glowing with a shine that reminded her of the sun. A familiar sense of security washed over her like the sun most often did, but this time it was much stronger. It covered her entire being in the sensation of being completely safe. Like the fear of the world they lived in couldn't get to her because this boy's presence was protecting her from it. The feeling overflowed from her heart, spreading like wildfire through her bones, making her never want to leave such a presence. But that emotion she was cherishing, was diminished when he began to whimper,_

 _"Please... Kill me." The look of utter despair choked out the delightful feeling she was overcome by, and his words sent her heart into an aching mess. Why would he want her to kill him? She didn't know, and her heart was dreading his answer._

-….*...-Present-….*...-  
-….*...-

Now she was the one laying in his arms staring into those familiar caramel colored eyes. She had avoided gazing into those pools of color since the first day she officially met Newt because if the pain that memory had caused her, but the comfort his presence offered canceled the pain out leaving an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. Unshed tears glistened in the corners of her eyes sparkling in the daylight.

"Stop trying to do everything on your own." He commanded his brow folded while he worriedly studied her facial features, "Let me help you."

It was such a simple plea yet, with her foggy mind, she couldn't remember the last time someone had helped her. It took her a moment to process what he was requesting before she nodded submitting to letting someone help her for the first time in years.

He heaved her up onto her feet, her arm slung around his neck. The sudden movement caused her to go into a pained coughing fit that tore through her bruised lungs. A familiar metallic taste filled her mouth, and the notion of swallowing it was nauseating, so she let it fall freely from her lips in a thick stream. Her legs, although she rested heavily against him, were barely able to support her fatigued body, the strength in them giving out allowing her to slip from Newt's grasp and fall to the ground.

"Shuck," Newt cursed kneeling down next to her placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, while she continued to cough. Her plague of hacking ceased, and she weakly breathed what air she could get into her lungs, as she shakily grasped her sides in an attempt to alleviate some of the pain the was blazing through her lungs.

"I'm sorry," she wheezed, blurrily gazing up at her assistance, "Maybe we can wait a couple of minutes? I don't think I can walk back yet."

Newt studied her carefully, his brown eyes tracing her body scrutinizing her injuries and what looked like it hurt to him, "May I?"

She was confused as to what he meant but nodded her head anyway. He, with as much care as a person handling fine China, slid his arm under her back and lifted her up into a sitting position.

"Put your arm around my neck," He commanded quietly. She did as she was told, lifting her, what felt like, lead-filled arm and placed it around his neck. "Ready?" he asked slipping his other arm under her knee joints.

"Newt, you don't have to carry-"

"Hey," He cut her off, voice sharp, "You agreed to let me help you, that's exactly what I'm doing, so don't tell me to stop." He stared at her, his eyes filled with kindness and maybe regret? She couldn't tell, but he was overall pleading with his gaze.

"Just this once," she pointed out her voice weak and hoarse. He sighed, a thank you slipping from his thin lips. Slowly, and as careful as he possibly could, Newt lifted Kelle up from the cement floor and slowly began to walk towards the Glade with her bruised body held securely in his arms.

His soft grip on her sore body made her feel like she was floating. The sense of security, from before, washing over her like a calm beach wave. She leaned into him, her eyelids becoming heavier than before. Although she had just officially met Newt, she felt oddly comfortable with him. Maybe it was because she had helped him in the past and he was returning the favor, or maybe it was something else. She didn't know, she didn't have the strength to think about it, and frankly, she didn't care. He was kind enough to offer his help, and that was something she hadn't had the luxury of the past three years, so she was going to take advantage of it despite how much it went against what she believed. So with the exhausting creeping into her being, she permitted her eyes to close and relished in the warmth that came from her helper. The sway of him slowly walking toward her hideaway lulled her into a peaceful and very much needed slumber.

The boy who used to be despair stricken about not being able to save the lives that were lost was holding the only person in the Glade that had successfully done what he couldn't. Maybe it was because he saw himself in her that he wanted to do whatever he could to help. Or maybe it was because of the odd feeling that overcame him the first time he laid eyes on her in front of the council hall that day she saved Minho. Either way, he knew she meant something to him and he was going to let that feeling grow, despite his experience with people he had gotten close to in the past.

While Newt placed his feet carefully on the path to her dell in the Deadheads, he took a glance at the girl. Blood was painted over her chin and lips and was hardened to the side of her head, but her eyes rested peacefully shut, her mouth slightly open in a sleep. He smiled. Despite her broken state, she was beautiful. He'd never admit that to anyone, a secret he would keep to himself until he felt it would be the right time to tell her. He continued on, making a mental goal to get closer to this girl.

* * *

 **Me: Good job Newt you dropped Kelle. *Sighs* There's Chapter 11 hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, they mean so much.**


	13. Chapter 12: No Point in Blame

**Welp, I'm just stunned by how far I've gotten with this story. I hope you're all enjoying it as much as I am.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Maze Runner, just Kelle and the story twists.**

* * *

 **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-** Chapter 12: **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-** No Point in Blame **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-**

Once Newt had entered her treehouse and laid her sleeping figure down in her hammock, he went to get a bucket of water with the pail he had seen by her front door. Upon returning, he began to slowly wipe off the dried blood tainting her visible skin. He wasn't going to purposely wake her up unless she did on her own, wanting to let her rest as long as possible. After a few minutes of carefully washing her blood away, Newt noticed that her facial features had turned for the worse.

Walking through the deadheads earlier, her expression was peaceful, serene even, but now it looked like someone was running a knife along her back leaving a deep gash in its wake. Her grip on her side tightened visibly, while a low whimper escaped her. He worriedly replaced the rag, he had been using, back into the bucket before he went to shake her awake. That's when everything went downhill. Her whimpering of distress increased while tears began to leak from her clenched eyes. Her head began to move back and forth as he continued to call out to her. Her body then suddenly went rigid freezing in her pained position, tears still tumbling down her pale cheek.

"Kelle," he called out to her, afraid he might scare her, "please, wake up."

There was a moment of silence, and he feared she was going to go into another nightmare, but as soon as her body jolted forward a gasp of horror filling the hushed air, Newt fell backward right onto his ass. He cursed before scrambling to his feet rubbing his now sore backside. The girl had rolled onto her side, in the supple fabric, and was taking steadying breaths, as one would after a panic attack.

"Kelle are you okay?" He placed his hand on her shoulder but retracted it as soon as she flinched away yanking her head up to look up at him. He froze as he stared into her eyes. They shook with fear as if she had just watched her best friend die in her arms.

It grieved her to stare into his eyes but it was the only comfort she could get since she wasn't outside under the sun. That horrible image of everyone she had come to care for over the previous day, being ripped apart right before her eyes by a griever, drifting through her mind.

"Are you okay?" He repeated hesitantly. She inhaled a shaky breath before responding.

"Yeah... Sorry about that." She answered, her voice hoarse from her dry throat while she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. She hugged herself closing her eyes, feeling like she had gotten ran over a hundred times with a semi-truck. (Not that she knew what that was.)

"A nightmare?" She visibly stiffened at his simple question before nodding. She shivered slightly at the way the griever had purposely killed Newt in front of her- so close his blood had sprayed all over her as she screamed for the monster to stop.

Newt had noticed how her skin paled while her eyes became unfocused at his question. So, he decided against asking her what her dream was about.

"What do you need to bandage yourself up?"

"Uh," She stuttered pulling herself from her thoughts clearing her irritated throat, "There's some gauze over in that trunk-"

Kelle proceeded to direct Newt in helping her clean and bandage her many injuries. He willingly helped her no matter what she requested.

-….*...-About an Hour Later-….*...-

His hands cautiously wrapped her torso, his russet eyes studying his work thoroughly while she observed him. A question that had been nagging at her mind since Newt picked her up in the Maze, slipped from her lips.

"Why are you doing this?" He halted in his work his body stiffening at the question, she continued explaining herself, "I mean, you barely know me, and you said so yourself you don't trust me, so why are you helping me?"

"I-" he paused taking a deep breath trying to find his words, "If I would have stopped you, you wouldn't have gotten hurt. So, I figured it's the least I could do."

She stared at him while he resumed his work, him trying not to look nervous while anticipating her response. She suddenly chuckled, and he stopped lifting his gaze to her, his eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry," She waved him off rubbing her eyes, "I just didn't expect you to blame yourself especially when there's no reason for it to be your fault."

"But if I would have stopped you-"

"No," She cut him off not letting him explain himself, "if you would have tried to stop me, I would have punched you in the face again." He tilted his head to the side pulling his hands away from her unfinished bandage.

She continued, "Because if you had stopped me, there was a chance that that griever would have attacked the Glade the next morning. I wouldn't have been able to save everyone from the wreck that's caused while trying to ward off a griever. So, I'm glad you didn't try to stop me. I really didn't feel like ruining that pretty face of yours." She winked a sly smile playing on her lips. But the smile left as soon as it came because her voice softened while she spoke before he could reply to her compliment.

"Please don't blame yourself," She requested lowering her attention to finishing Newt's work by tying off her bandage, "It was my decision to go into the Maze. I chose to risk my life because there was a threat to everyone here, and look I'm still here- granted a little banged up- but still here."

The boy remained still, staring unwaveringly at the girl.

"Besides, there's no point in doing so, it'll just waste your time. What happened is in the past, and there's nothing you can do to change it." She kept her gaze lowered a far-off look dulling her eyes like it often did when she spoke of certain things. He assumed she was recalling another memory knowing that the girl sitting before him didn't have the brightest past in the Glade.

"Well," he began rising to his feet, "I'm going to get back. I know you're tired so I'll let you rest."

She nodded seemingly still in her trance. He sighed turning away from her. Before he could make it to the door he stopped by her voice,

"Newt, please, don't blame yourself." He found her staring at him when he turned around. He nodded finally letting his guilt go. He went to leave again.

"And Newt." She paused him, "Thank you."

He gave her an affirming nod and finally left the girl to rest.

-….*...-About Four Hours Later-….*...-

The water poured from the watering pot falling onto the tomato plant. After setting the can down Newt knelt in front of his plant. His slim fingers lifted the leaves revealing the ripe fruits underneath. He furrowed his brow at how lacking in color they were compared to Kelle's.

"What the shuck does she do differently?" he whispered to himself, not noticing the figure behind him.

"Beats me," A voice sounded. Newt nearly klunked himself before sharply spinning around finding Alby with his arms crossed over her chest.

"She's always had a green thumb, among all of the other things she almost perfect at." Alby finished evidently amused that he had caught his Second in Command off guard.

"Maybe she can teach me," Newt wondered out loud turning to eye his plant one more time.

"She will," Ably spoke with confidence, "She'll at least try."

Newt looked at his friend his gaze asking him to continue. Alby sighed giving in.

"She tried teaching me how to cook something once." He sighed chuckling lightly, "I almost burned the shucking Homestead down."

Newt smirked, enjoying seeing his friend recall happy thoughts, a rare thing that happened with his leader.

"Anyway," All joyfulness left, Alby back to his normal self, his stern voice commanding, "Can you go get Kelle for me? I need to gather everyone else for the meeting."

Newt nodded, rising to his feet, brushing his hands off, "Sure."

"Thanks," Alby stated beginning to trudge away.

-….*...-

Newt walked through the soft grass. A calmness washed over his being as he strode toward Kelle's treehouse. Once he crossed the bridge, he halted in his step. He studied the girl's body that was resting in the tall grassed field. She lay partly on her side, her long dusky blonde hair flowed like water in the grass, curled around her head and shoulders. It was damp revealing the evidence that she had washed all of hers and the griever's blood out. Her clean tanned skin littered with dark bruises glowed in the sun's rays that bent through the opening above them. He was captivated by the beauty of the scene not ever wanting to ruin it. Desiring to stare at it forever. He could feel his cheeks growing warm at that thought breaking him from his trance. With a sigh, he tried to calm himself while he took slow and quiet steps toward the sleeping figure. Once kneeling by her side, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Giving it a little nudge, he called out to her, "Kelle."

She mumbled something incoherent before her eyelids slowly lifted revealing her jade blue orbs glistening in the sun.

-….*...-

The sun had always been a comfort to her. Too many times to count had she fallen to the darkness of the worst nightmares imaginable. It drove her to have to sleep during the day under the warmth the sun provided, but even there she would sometimes fall victim to the horrors.

So that's what she had done, after washing her hair out in the spring, she curled up in the softest grass in the entire Glade and fell asleep under the comfort the sun's warmth provided her.

Sleep wasn't something she had plenty of. Constantly feeling tired as the day's dragged and forcing the exhaustion out of her mind was a regular thing she had become accustomed to. Therefore, she wasn't surprised when she was woken after what felt like five minutes of rest. Although, she always seemed to wake with a jerking start, as her eyelids opened her reflexes appeared to fail her while she stared up into the eyes of the person that had awoken her. And there she was, looking into those orbs of color that sent her into a painful memory she'd rather not recall. She moaned rolling onto her side, that sickly feeling in her stomach coming back.

"I'm sorry, Kelle, but Alby wanted me to come and get you." Newt's voice was low and soothing, making her want to just fold back up and sleep forever. That was until she let his words sink into her consciousness.

 _'Shuck'n meetings.'_

She always hated having gatherings in the Council Hall.

"Can never shucking sleep," She cursed and with a groan sat up a little too fast. Let's just say her everything hurt. From her pounding headache all the way down to her aching bare feet, all the pain crashing into her sending her right back down to the soft earth.

"Ugh," She sighed feeling the stab in her ribs, telling her she had either bruised or broken a few of them. She flopped her forearm over her eyes blocking the brightness of the sun with it.

"Are you alright?" His accented voice inquired.

"Yep, just really starting to feel it," she replied attempting to sit up again, this time much slower. Every muscle in her figure protested against the movement, wanting, just as much as her, to go back to resting. Her arms and legs still felt heavy the strength in them like jello.

"Why are sleeping out here?" He asked as she rubbed her forehead. She strained her, still blurry vision, to see the boy. She found him kneeling in front of her. His copper hair casting a warm aura around his smooth complexion.

"I uh..." She cleared her throat, "The sun helps with the... nightmares."

He lowered his head in understanding, fiddling with his fingers.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, not meeting her gaze.

"It's alright. All of us have one here and there some more often than the others. It just comes with this life." She reassured trying to lighten the mood. He nodded his head finally lifting his eyes to meet hers a breathtaking smile lifting his thin lips up.

She smiled herself, what felt like, a truly genuine one in years. She wasn't sure if he remembered who she was, or let alone how she helped him. But either way, she wanted to have a relationship with him. As a best friend or maybe even as a brother.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites so far. They make me so happy. :-)**


	14. Chapter 13: The Meeting

**Hey Y'all, here's yet another chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: The Maze Runner is not mine, just Kelle and the story twists.**

* * *

 **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-** Chapter 13: **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-** The Meeting **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-**

"Where is she?" Gally demanded, shifting his weight impatiently. All the Keepers of the Glade looked around the Council Hall waiting for the arrival of Kelle.

"Well if you were just the slightest bit patient, she said she was coming," Newt commented eyeing the taller boy. Gally glared at him disregarding his comment.

"How is she going to get here without anyone noticing her?" Gally protested looking to everyone seeing if they had an answer, not noticing the figure slipping past the door with quiet ease. Kelle put her finger to her lips when some of the boys saw her. With silent steps, she snuck up behind Gally, everyone in the room, but him, noticing the female.

"Maybe she was never there and we're all Jacked." He concluded staring at Alby. The leader sat across from him the corner of his mouth twitching toward a smile.

"The only person that sounds Jacked to me is you, Gally." The girl commented from behind the Keeper of the Builders. Gally grinned whipping around, his elbow raised in an attempt to knock the female over. But she had already ducked long before his arm swooped over her head. She popped back up, Gally drove his fist forward, but she stepped to the side letting him throw himself off balance. She had expected him to try and attack her, knowing the day they met that Gally wasn't the type of person that liked change.

"That's enough!" Alby roared leaping up onto his feet. Gally froze as he finally took a moment to look at the girl. The dark gray tank top she was wearing revealed scrapes and bruises littering her arms and shoulders. Her normally tanned skin paler than it should be, the flesh around her eyes dark. Her lips dried and cracked, blood pasted onto them. She favored her left leg while nonchalantly cradling her side. Even the mindless Gally could tell that she had been through one heck of a night.

"What the hell happened?" He looked her up and down. She quirked her eyebrow at his tone of voice.

 _'After what he just tried to do and now, he's... concerned?'_

"I was just doing what I said I would do. Protect the Glade and everyone in it." She retorted keeping a tight watch on the taller boy. Alby subtly rolled his eyes so only she could see it. Any accomplishment she made she always brushed it off like it was nothing.

"By killing a shucking griever." Minho pointed out calmly. Gally's lips parted in awe going completely speechless. Murmurs of astonishment floated in the building while she released a heavy sigh.

Supporting her side with her hand, she limped over to a seat and settled down as slowly as possible. Sneaking through the Glade had been a little bit more challenging than usual leaving her already tired body even more exhausted than before. She wasn't sure how she was going to get through this meeting and judging by what she had accomplished, it was going to be one of the longest ones yet.

"I don't believe that," Gally stated crossing his arms over his chest like the spoiled child he was.

She sighed exasperatedly ignoring the Builder, everyone doing the same, "So, where do you guys want to start?"

"How about we begin with how you killed a bloody griever," Newt commented watching the girl carefully.

"I spent all night fighting the stupid thing until I finally killed it, this morning." She spoke calmly. Everyone was silent, not daring to speak, the achievement outstanding within the minds of the Keepers and Leaders of the Glade.

"Now what are we going to do?" Minho wondered ending the amaze filled hush.

"I'm planning on still monitoring the Maze. I don't know if there is going to be any more griever problems, but it's better to be safe than sorry," she concluded moving past the still stunning fact.

"That's probably best, but, Kelle, you know you don't have to do this right?" Alby reminded her, giving her a gentle stare. She eyed Alby. Even after all that she had done, he still wanted to make sure she didn't have to if she didn't want to.

"I don't want to go over this right now." She gritted through her teeth. Holding her anger in, Kelle kept her gaze on the leader. She didn't have the energy to explain to him why she helped the Glade of her own free will, and whenever she did, he still persisted that it wasn't her job.

His eyes, thankfully, softened, and he nodded in defeat.

"I'm also going back in there tonight," she continued, addressing everyone else in the room, "I want to study the griever, see if there's anything we can use or learn from it."

"I understand why you want to, but don't you think that's a little too far?" Newt asked, "I mean even if it is dead, we don't know how it works. It could come back to life for all we know."

All the heads in the room moved in some form of agreement. The situation at hand still foreign to them.

"All the more reason for me to go out there and study it," She reasoned.

"No," Alby stated bluntly his voice loud and demanding, all eyes became focused on him.

"Excuse me," she blinked disbelievingly at the boy.

"You're not going in there tonight." He snapped, "You're already too beaten up to even be meeting with us right now." He explained raising his voice.

"I'm fully capable of taking care of myself-" She began her voice becoming louder.

"I know that, but I said no and that's final." His eyes were hard glaring at the girl sitting across from him. She scowled at him.

"You can't stop me." She growled.

"Normally I wouldn't be able to, no." He explained carefully, keeping his dark eyes on every move she made, "And although I don't want to hurt you in your current condition, it would give me an advantage in stopping you." Her jaw clenched at his thought of being able to beat her. She knew the extent of her capabilities, and even though she was exhausted, she recognized that she would be able to take on the older male.

"Besides," He spoke before she could, "I'm sure I'm not the only one that agrees with me." He gestured to the rest of the people in the room that had fallen out of her knowledge since she and Alby began arguing. Most of the Keepers showed that they could care less if she went out there or not, especially Gally. But as her eyes studied Minho and Newt, she could tell that there was no way she was going back into the Maze without one hell of a fight. She was capable of defeating all of them even in her current state, but upon glancing at Newt, the pleading in his eyes stopped her from all thoughts. They glanced at her in worry. She rose from her seat and glowered at Alby. He stiffened sending sharp demanding daggers into her being with his midnight eyes.

"I won't go in the Maze tonight," The muscles in the boys' bodies visibly slackened, a sigh escaping Newt,

"But," She interjected their relief, "I'll be in there first thing tomorrow morning." She pointed threateningly at the dark-skinned male, "When those doors open, I'm gone."

He made no move to object to her declaration, so she took one last look at the Second in Command and the Keeper of the Runners before storming off, everyone's curious eyes following her retreating back.

Alby sighed running a worn hand down his face.

"So that's it, huh?" Gally commented looking to everyone, "Just let the lunatic walk in here and demand that she's allowed to do whatever she wants."

"Just slim it, Gally," Frypan tried but the boy continued.

"We've been able to live with those things and now she's gone and killed one," no one spoke listening to what the Builder had to say, "How does she know that they aren't going to attack us?"

"Gally," Alby growled, "I trust Kelle's judgment, and I've known her long enough to respect her authority here. She's earned it."

The two boys glared at each other. No one moved in the building, afraid they might disturb the furious aura emitting from the teens.

"Does anyone think that she shouldn't go out there and study it?" Alby finally asked keeping his eyes tightly fixed on Gally. None of the boys made a move to object making the already agitated Builder outraged.

"It's settled then. Kelle will go and study the griever tomorrow." Alby finished his eyes never leaving Gally. A growl of frustration left the taller male before he turned on his heel, and with a huff, rushed out of the building.

"Minho," Alby called standing from his seat while everyone filed out of the Council Hall, "I want you to go with her tomorrow."

The experienced Runner nodded in agreement, "Sure thing."

-….*...-A Few Hours Later-….*...-

After finding a small amount of food to eat, gathering all the supplies she needed for tomorrow, set them out, washed some of her clothes, mended the ones that had been ruined, and gathered all of her drawing and carving tools, Kelle sat wagering whether to take the chance of getting a nightmare by going to sleep or not. Her slender fingers fiddled with a piece of coal over one of her drawings while she stared blatantly into space. The sudden sound of a low knock on her tree trunk nearly scared the klunk out of her. She jolted up onto her feet immediately regretting the movement as a sharp twinge in her ribs made her grunt. She lightly limped toward her door and opened it slowly.

"Kelle," She blinked, stunned by the way her name fell from Newt's lips.

"Uh- Newt- what are you doing here?" She inquired staying behind her door.

"Oh- I-" He began scratching the back of his neck nervously shifting his weight before clearing his throat.

"I wanted to talk, but I wasn't expecting you to still be awake, and then I saw that there were lights on so I..." he trailed off. She could see, from the golden glow, coming from behind her, that his cheeks had an unusual warmth to them. She was frozen for a moment struggling to remember the last time someone had wanted to just talk with her. Her silence made his eyes dart around looking everywhere but at her.

"If you're planning on going to bed, I can leave-"

"No- no- you're alright, come in." She stepped to the side allowing the boy to walk into her tree house. She closed the door quietly after he had stepped past her. Turning around she found the boy curiously leaning over the papers she was just scribbling on.

"These are bloody amazing," he muttered out loud.

"Thank you," She wandered over to the other side of the table watching him study her work.

"How do you do it?"

"Well before I left the Glade, so to speak, I had asked for pencils. The box came up with some every month, but once I left, I wasn't able to retrieve them. I had to resort to using charcoal from my fire pit. I found that it still works just as good as a pencil does." She explained. He listened eagerly still examining her art.

"They're beautiful," He uttered. She smiled.

"Thanks." after a few more moments of silence she asked him, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well," He sighed looking up at the girl, "Ever since the meeting earlier, I wanted to ask you why you're still doing this even after Alby told you didn't need to."

She lowered her head.

 _'Can never get out of explaining it I guess,'_

"It's hard to explain. I do it partly because of a promise I made, just because I don't have much to live for, and a few other things, but yeah..." she trailed off keeping her gaze lowered.

"Alright," he finally spoke after a minute of silence. She refused to make eye contact, worrying over what his reaction might be.

He continued, "I may not fully understand your motives, but I trust what you're doing."

She looked up at the mention of his trust, narrowing her eyes while he finished, "I trust you,"

"Thank you," she breathed releasing a sigh she didn't know she was holding in. The relief of having someone's trust and acceptance seeped into her mind letting her relax considerably in his presence. The burden of loneliness ebbing away.

"Are you tired?" She suddenly asked, surprising the both of them.

"No, not really, why?" he inquired lightheartedly watching as she walked over to her many shelves.

"I figured I could make some tea and we could do some bounding." She proposed holding up two cups and a box of tea leaves she had retrieved from the rickety shelf.

"Sounds perfect." he smiled. A breathtaking grin that made her return it with one of her own.

 _'Why is it that he was the one that made her smile? It has been three times now that he had accomplished in lifting her lips up into a pleasured simper. What was this boy doing to her?'_

Once Kelle had made the hot tea, handed a mug to Newt, and sat down at her table with her own cup, she began to talk to the Second in Command. The two teens becoming more acquainted with the other, a small bloom of friendship breaking open.

* * *

 **Yet another chapter out of the way. Let me know if you are having as much fun with this story as I am.**

 **Just something that I wanted to point out was what I'm doing with Newt and Kelle. I don't want to rush them into a relationship and I'm not a big fan of stories that do that so I'm taking my time. It makes me happy when you understand their backgrounds before they fall madly in love.**

 **Anyway, hope you'll bear with me through this. Love you, bye!**


	15. Chapter 14: Shouldn't Have Waited

**UGH! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in literally forever, but here it is. Whoever is still following this story I hope you enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: Only story twist and OCs are mine nothing else.**

* * *

 **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-** Chapter 14: **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-** Shouldn't Have Waited **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-**

The dew-covered grass was squished under her hard boots as she strode toward the Maze doors. She was tired, but that was a given. Staying up almost all night, talking to Newt, had left her with little to no sleep. She smiled,

 _'Totally worth it.'_

The two teen's bud of friendship had grown quite a bit leaving neither one of them wanting to leave the other, wishing they could stay and talk with each other for the rest of the night. But, Kelle knew that if she didn't do everything she could in an attempt to get everyone out of the Maze, there was a chance that either one of them could die, leaving no opportunity whatsoever in a friendship. So, that's why, after a few enjoyable hours of conversing and very reluctantly, she had called their conversation short. She needed what little sleep she could get especially now that she was walking to the closed doors of the Maze, her body still trying to heal from the massive extent of her injuries.

Once the large walls came into view after she left the cover of the Deadhead trees, she saw someone standing by the doors and thought it was Alby, but as she got closer, she stopped. Staring at the figure that leaned against the cement wall, her eyebrows came together in suspicion.

"Good morning, K," Minho greeted, his muscular arms crossed over his chest. She glared at him when he mentioned the nickname that was given to her by Alby. Looking him up and down, she found that he was clad in his running gear.

"Alby?" She interrogated still staring at him.

"He wanted me to accompany you." He explained. She stood there for a few seconds silently mulling over memories and thoughts, her eyes becoming downcast.

"Are you fast?" She inquired walking closer to the doors, her eyes never returning to meet his. She pulled on her own running gear, checking it, making sure it was tightly secured around her.

He scoffed, "Why do you think Alby made me the Keeper of the Runners?"

She paused finally looking up into his dark eyes, "Just try to keep up."

Minho examined her noticing her change of mood. She seemed alert, her eyes darting back to the grass, they were sharp nervously analyzing their surroundings, and her body was stiff with noticeable tension.

"What's wrong with you?" She froze altogether at his question, her gaze slowly lifting to meet his. There was a sad shine in her blue orbs that he had seen before. It would appear in Alby's eyes when the two boys spoke of the past in the Glade, and Minho hated it.

There was a war waging inside him, on whether or not he could trust the female, but seeing that familiar sadness in her own eyes made him realize that she indeed had been the first to come up in the box and that she and Alby did share a sorrowful past.

"The last time," She began after a few silent minutes, "I brought someone into the Maze, I was the only one that came back."

She let her head fall her eyes clenching at the few tears that had built up. The boy didn't know what to do as he watched the girl wallow in her grief, but their thoughts were interrupted as the rumble of the doors opening shook the morning air. Startled by the noise, Minho jerked his head up to watch the two cement slabs part.

"Ready?" She asked rolling her shoulders preparing for the long day ahead. Turning his head, he found Kelle to be completely stoic, the emotions she had shown only moments before gone without even the slightest trace of her sadness.

"Yeah," He agreed, preparing himself.

"Here we go," She called sprinting off, Minho not too far behind.

 **-….*...-A Few Hours Later-….*...-**

The sound of the boy and girl's footsteps was the only thing that could be heard within the thick walls of the Maze. Minho was having the hardest time keeping up with Kelle's fast pace, but he would never admit that to anyone. She was faster than any person he had ever known, her knowledge of the Maze outstanding in his eyes, considering he used to be the one that knew most about it. Every turn she made perfectly planned and executed with trained ease, her experience swiftly guiding them through the labyrinth. But everything froze when she was suddenly dead still after turning a corner. Minho skidded to a halt behind her, barely able to stop from running her over.

"What the..." his words left him as his dark eyes studied the corridor they were in. Forest green colored liquid stained the gray walls and floor. Small foreign metal pieces were strung around as well, telling the Runner that something had happened here. The sweat that had been created by running turned cold on his skin, sending a shiver down his spine when he realized that the exact spot he was standing on was where Kelle had killed the griever the day before. Although the griever's blood appeared to be covering every surface, there was no mangled heap of a body anywhere, the hall completely barren of a monster.

"Where'd it go?" He breathed looking to the stunned girl that appeared to still be staring at the empty passage. Without a word, she sprinted forward leaving the hall and following a thick stream of the dried green goop. Minho hurried to keep up with her but she was just too fast for him. He had to resort to using the slime trail in order to go in the same direction she had. Not long after he had lost her, did he full on run into her back. She was unfazed by him smacking into her while she stared at the wall in front of them.

His dark eyes rose, following the blood that was dried in a thick current on the towering-blank-gray wall in front of him. He was stunned to silence while his companion ground the gears in her mind together in order to think up a plan.

"Minho," She got his attention, "Go back to the Glade."

"What no," He objected, "Alby wanted me to come with you-"

"I know what Alby said," She interjected releasing a sigh, "But this isn't something that's in your skill range to continue with."

He quirked his eyebrow at her while she rubbed her forehead in thought, his frustration growing, "Who said I wouldn't be able to continue? I'm fully capable of doing anything you can."

"No," She snapped glaring at him, "Don't you remember what I said about what happened to the last person that tried to do what I could?"

He lowered his head. He did remember. Quite clearly in fact. Especially the hurt look at that had dulled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but please," She begged, "Go back to the Glade."

Looking into her eyes he could see the pleading in them. There was a worn glisten of wisdom there weaving its way into his consciousness, and despite every stubborn cell within himself, he sighed and without another word turned and left.

She released a heavy breath once the boy's figure had left her sight. Turning toward the slime-coated cliff Kelle calculated where, in the Maze, she could climb up the ivy in order to get to this particular wall so she could continue to follow the blood trail. Once she had come up with a plan she turned and left, her mind honed in on finding out where the shuck that griever corps decided to wander off to.

 **-….*...-**

Once Minho returned from the Maze, alone, without a girl following, it was near time for the sun to dip below the west wall. Stepping onto the grass of the Glade he took note that all of the Keepers were at the door waiting for her and the news of her discovery, and he realized he shouldn't have left her. Alby glared at Minho, walking closer to the lone Runner and looking him up and down with dangerous eyes.

"Where the shuck is Kelle?" The leader growled his midnight eyes burning holes into Minho.

"She told me to come back after we-"

"So you just left her there!?" Alby gritted through his teeth trying to keep his anger to himself. Not wanting to alert any of the Gladers that had wandered off to dinner a few minutes before.

"She told me that I couldn't keep following her after we found out that the griever had disappeared." Minho snapped, not letting the leader, although also his friend, under his skin.

"What do you mean, 'After the griever disappeared'?" Newt butted into the conversation, his brow folded in worry, "I thought it was dead."

"It _was_ dead," Minho claimed, breaking his staring contest with the leader to stare at the Second-in-command, "but when we got to where she killed it, we couldn't find anything except a gross trail of some sort of klunk leading into the Maze."

Seeing that Alby was now interested in Minho's explanation, Minho continued, "We followed the trail until it went straight up one of the walls. She told me to come back because it was out of my skill range to follow her."

Minho glared at Alby after finishing. The wise leader's facial features stayed tightly pulled together in fury, but his eyes softened the slightest, almost in recognition. Minho noticed this, but, before he could say anything, Alby turned to the group of Keepers.

"We'll wait for Kelle to get back," He commanded, "everyone can go get dinner."

And just like that, everyone disappeared for the second time, leaving their leader, Second-in-command, and Keeper of the Runners behind. Alby heaved a rough sigh, propping his arms upon his hips, facing away from his two companions.

"You did good, listening to her," He muttered, Newt and Minho barely able to catch his small praise, "She has a better judgment than anyone about anything."

The two looked at their dark-skinned friend, and before either of them could question his very unusual praising behavior, Alby trudged away with his head lowered in thought.

"What's up with him?" Minho observed after Alby was out of earshot.

"I have no bloody idea." Newt shook his head, taking one last look into the ominous entrance of the Maze before leaving to find what was left of the dinner Frypan had prepared.

Minho sighed as Newt limped away. Craning his neck to glance into the Maze he had just returned from, his guilt nipped at the back of his mind. Should he have left her?

 **-….*...-A Few Hours Later: Before The Maze Doors Close-….*...-**

Kelle's long legs swiftly carried her through the lengthy passages of the Maze. Her familiarity, from being in the Maze most of the time she's been in the Glade, guiding her unconsciously back to the safety of the Glade before nightfall and the closing of the doors, because her mind was somewhere else. Finding that the dead griever she wanted so badly to study had been hauled away by something unknown, she was furious that she didn't go into the Maze the night before. Her anger, which boiled in her bones, clouded her judgment, making it hard for her to notice the Keepers and Leaders of the Glade waiting for her at the entrance. The anger she had toward herself for listening to Alby didn't put her in the right mood to talk with anyone, so she stomped towards the Deadheads with intentions of blowing off steam in her oasis.

Alby's ebony eyes were tightly focused on her expecting her to explain what she had found, but with one look from her hard gaze, he knew not to question her. But Gally didn't know this, and so as she slipped past the huddle of boys, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist forcefully.

"Hey!" He growled, "What the shuck happened out there?"

She whirled on him, her hair whipping around with her. Each of the boy's bodies went stiff at the pure rage glinting like a bloodied knife in the pools of blue cryptic waters of her eyes.

" _ **Let. Go. Of. Me.**_ " She seethed through her clenched teeth, her jaw locked so tightly you'd think she'd never be able to open her mouth again.

"Not until you tell me what you shuck'n found out there." Gally bit back, his grip on her right wrist turning to a white-knuckled one.

Her nostrils flared, and, in one movement, she twisted her hand around his arm and flipped the boy over onto his back successfully knocking the air out of the Keeper of the Builders. No one made a move to stop her as she returned to marching towards the Deadheads, fearful eyes watching her back retreat into the trees. A few of the Keepers rushed forward to help their friend up while the leaders kept their gazes on the spot Kelle had slipped from their sight.

Everyone's attention was drawn back to Gally as he ripped himself from the boy's hands that had helped him to his feet. He stormed over to Alby staring down the chocolate-skinned male.

"You're just going to let that slinthead do stuff like that!?" Gally yelled into his leader's face, gesturing frantically to where they had last seen her.

"Do what exactly?" Alby calmly inquired, returning Gally's furious stare with a composed one of his own, "You're the one that grabbed her first."

Gally let out an inhuman growl before turning on his heel, shoving past a few Keepers, and marching off to who knows where.

Although most of them were unsure of what to do with Kelle, one thing was for certain; their Keeper of the Builders absolutely despised her.

* * *

 **Maybe a little bit of a filler chapter but hopefully good nonetheless. ;-)**


	16. Chapter 15: Everyone Has Pain

**Yeah! Another one out. Hope y'all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Kelle and her OC friends are mine along with some of the story twists, but nothing else.**

* * *

 **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-** Chapter 15: **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-** Everyone has Pain **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-**

Not long after Kelle's return did the sun dip below the walls, leaving behind torchlit patches throughout the Glade.

Once Kelle put Gally in his rightful place, on his ass, quite literally earlier, the Second-in-Command had been wagering on whether or not he should go to Kelle's hidden house or not. And once two hours had passed, his curiosity got the best of him leading him to wander through the Deadheads and to sneak through the secret passage into the girl's dell. He wanted to check up on her. He was the only one that wanted to do so since Alby went and sulked somewhere, Minho went to think about the many events that had occurred the previous days, and everyone else could care less about Kelle and her issues.

Taking a cautious step forward, Newt's eyes sparkled from the torches lining Kelle's oasis. The light flickering from the dancing flames swelled into the generous area with a friendly glow that permeated Newt's being with a comfortable feeling. Using the many thick bushes to cover himself, Newt caught sight of Kelle sparring in one of the open fields. He studied her fluid movements that were like a dance, entrancing him with every deadly strike she would have inflicted if she was fighting someone. He watched for a long time as she did twists and turns in mid-air- flips that he gaped at- it was amazing. But, it all halted when she attempted to do a back handspring.

As her cast clad hand came down onto the hard earth, her wrist gave out, and her body unceremoniously fell to the ground with a hard thud. She writhed in the grass nursing her left wrist grunting a few select curses. Completely forgetting his motives to keep hidden, Newt ran from his hiding spot.

"Kelle," he called coming to rest on his knees next to the girl. She jerked her head up her instincts instantly making her try to scramble away.

"Woah, it's just me," He assured putting his hands up in an attempt to ease her panic, "Are you alright?"

Her frantic eyes, which had a furious fire in them, slowly diminished into a dulled sparkle as she inched her way up into a sitting position, her voice quiet and pained while she cradled her left wrist,

"Yeah just landed on my wrist wrong."

Looking down at her shaking left hand, Kelle meticulously began to undo the black cast. As the material fell away, Newt's brow furrowed in worry at the unhealthy pale color painting her skin compared to the sunkissed tan of the rest of her body. Imprints, from the cast being tight in order to support the bones, were engraved in the ashen flesh. With a silent but pained gasp, she tested the movement of her joints. Her eyes studying the way her fingers quaked as if she had been born without a hand and had gone her whole life without one until just then. Noticing the way she grimaced, Newt couldn't help from asking,

"What happened to your wrist?"

She froze, her body visibly stiffening, eyes becoming encased in unshed tears, and her skin lost all its color. She didn't move completely stunned as she drowned in her memories.

"Kelle," He called to her, but she made no move to answer him. Her mind was spiraling into a memory abyss she'd rather not remember.

 **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-About Three Years Ago-….*...-**

 **-….*...-**

 _Kelle sat in one of the long corridors of the Maze, her wrist blazing with an unnoticed pain, while a damaged boy's body rested in front of her, his head in her lap. Se stared into the boy's eyes, their hue of color reminding her of the sun, taking her soul over with a feeling she never wanted to let go. Complete safety._

 _"Please,... Kill me." He choked through his agony of a compound fractured shin and a broken ankle. The look of utter despair choked out the happy feeling she was overcome by. His words like a knife shredding through her heart and sending a few salty drops from her eyes._

 _"Why?" she breathed._

 _"Because I hate it here! I don't want to be stuck here forever. I tried saving them but couldn't! I don't have anyone!" he wailed, grasping her shirt. She felt sick to her stomach at the desperation behind his words for her to end his life. His body quaked in pain and fear, tears dampening his velvety cheeks as she stared into the windows of his soul. The emotions swirling in his eyes were taking control of is sanity, gripping his soul with anxiety, and deep down in that hazel color, she could see his spirit being murdered by hopelessness. She ghosted her right thumb over his cheekbone and whispered,_

 _"I can't."_

 _"Please!" he shouted, shaking his fist that he had balled her shirt into._

 _She understood his pleading because for a time she had wished the same fate to befall herself. But that was before she met Alby and the other boys- before she had a reason to live._

 _"Hey," She gathered his attention. His watery eyes straining to look back at her caring features, "I know how you feel my friend."_

 _She knew absolutely nothing about the boy with her, not even his name, but no matter who he was, she didn't want him to suffer the way she had._

 _"I know you want to die, you want to leave this hell of a place. I know the pain of the feeling of powerlessness can wear you down. But please, my friend, for me, your friends, and your family don't take your life away. They need you." She ended, her eyes staring into his, begging for him to see what little hope that was left in their world._

 _His features softened, and he went limp in her arms. She was scared that he had passed out until his sobbing filled the silence and he buried his face in her stomach, telling her that he was too tired to fight with her to end his life._

 _With him brokenly weeping into her arms, she painfully stroked his hair with her left hand, hushed his pained voice with gentle words, and whispered sweet comforts. When his body began to shake from the sobs tearing through him, her attention was drawn to the task of assisting his injuries._

 _She sighed once a sensible plan had formulated in her head and for the effort it was going to take._

 _"Hey," she said returning her gaze to his face, her fingertips brushing along his cheekbone and through his hair on the side of his head like she was putting invisible strands of hair behind his ear. He wearily peeked from his hideout in her stomach, where his tears had dampened her shirt, and shakily looked up at her._

 _"I have to set your leg before I can get you back to the Glade, so I need you to lay very still," She explained in a calm voice, "Can you let me do that?"_

 _He violently shook his head in a panicked disagreement, his bloodshot eyes, that were drowned in tears, pleading for her not to._

 _"Come on Sunshine," She implored, brushing his bangs back, "I'm not going to leave you like this. Please, let me help you."_

 _He choked back a sob, ignoring his nickname, and buried his face into her stomach again, too tired to fight against her. She sighed pulling away from the distraught boy. Peeling her pack off her back and laying it under his head, she moved out from under his body. Taking another glance at his mangled leg, she sighed again before she began to prepare for presumably the most painful experience in this boy's life. Working carefully, she picked up her spear and drove it into the ground above his head. Retrieving four arrows from her quiver, she snapped the tips of them off and set them on either side of his leg to act as a splint. She then pulled, out of her backpack, a large amount of gauze and began to tie his wrist to the spear._

 _"No." He wheezed through tear-filled gasps._

 _She paused her work at the fear behind his broken voice. Resting beside him, she gently brushed the tears off of his cheeks "Shhh. It's going to be okay." She hushed, "Just look up at the sky, alright?"_

 _A mangled cry left him as more tears replaced the ones she had wiped away, his head lolling back-and-forth in disagreement. She silently ignored his unwillingness, and after straddling his thighs, she took in a deep breath, preparing herself for the task she was set with._

 _Throughout the whole time, she had avoided using her left hand, keeping it close to her chest. She knew she had broken something because every time she attempted to move or do anything for that matter with it a shot of pain had ripped through her arm and fingers._

 _Placing her right hand on his lower shin, she held her breath. Opening her fingers of her left hand, she gently wrapped them around his upper shin right below his knee. Her teeth crushed her lower lip in an attempt to not scream out in agony at the burning venom of pain swirling from her wrist like a scorching-hot red-metal handcuff._

 _"Are you ready, Sunshine?" She asked over her shoulder, wordlessly steeling herself. He whimpered in pain trying one last time to twist out of her grasp in response. With him being too weak to get away, she began to subconsciously count._

'One, Two, Three.'

 _With her left hand steadying his leg, she, using her right hand's grip on his shin, yanked his leg straight. Something in her left wrist popped out of place, and an ear-splitting scream tore through the boy's throat; one so loud she knew the Glade could hear it, if not the Creator's she had imagined would be outside the Maze as well. Her ears rung while his body squirmed under hers. Tears spilled from her eyes when she chomped down on her tongue to prevent her own scream of pain, the displacement of something in her arm driving agony of unfathomable amounts through her limb._

 _After a few moments of his body wiggling, he stilled and his cries ceased. She whimpered as she repositioned his ankle. Wrapping the gauze around his leg, she used her broken arrows as a splint. Once finished, she lifted her left hand and held it to her chest, knowing she had done damage to it because of her setting his bones. Being satisfied with her work, she went up to him and untied his wrists._

 _She cradled his cheek with her uninjured hand, using her thumb to stroke his smooth skin cleaning away his semi-dried tears._

 _"I'm sorry," She whispered to him. She knew the pain he was going through and wanted nothing more than to take his burdens away and place them on herself for the sake of someone not having to go through the same thing she did. Being unable to take the weight off his shoulders, she grazed his bangs from his forehead and bowed down to brush a kiss to his brow._

 _"Everything is going to be alright, Sunshine," She breathed pressing her forehead to his, "You're going to be okay."_

 _His skin was warm against hers and it made her never want to pull away. A small blush rose to her cheeks at the fact that that was the first kiss she ever remembered giving anyone, and she wouldn't want it to be any other way._

 **-….*...-**

"Kelle," Someone called out to her pulling her from her memory, "Kelle!"

She snapped her head to the side, finding Newt with his brow pulled together, his hand on her shoulder, and his eyes shining with concern.

"I- sorry-" She cleared her throat, "I..." Her voice trailed off because of the surge of happiness that filled her as she stared at the boy kneeling next to her. The sight of the broken boy from her memories, now knelt next to her, years later, looking to her with worry for her wellbeing in his features, made her heart race. Trying to find her words, her voice was gentle.

"I broke my wrist saving someone's life," She averted her gaze from his, picking up her cast that had fallen, forgotten, to the ground, "I couldn't set it myself, so it healed wrong."

Sliding the supportive material back into place, she felt his curious eyes on her, "So, now whenever I put too much pressure on it it'll give out and hurt like hell."

"I'm sorry," His head lowered his hand slipping from her shoulder.

"Why? It-" she cut herself off. Saying 'it wasn't his fault' would be a lie straight through her teeth.

"Because," He started his eyes never lifting to meet hers again as he fiddled with his fingers, "Someone like you shouldn't have to go through that pain."

"Pain is shucking annoying," she agreed, the corners of her lips quirking upward into a knowing smile, "Some of us deserve it and maybe some of us don't. But I know, without the hard times- without the pain- none of us would be strong enough to survive anything."

His eyes lifted to hers, glowing in the firelight with recognition.

There were a few wordless agreements between the two. One involving the acknowledgment that they had both experienced their own pain in their own way, one where they were both glad to be alive now, despite their entrapment, and one, she treasured, where each of them gave the other their trust.

* * *

 **OHHHHHHH they trust each other! I'm so excited. Next chapter is going to be fluffy, hopefully. Let me know what you think, I love feedback. BYE!**


	17. Chapter 16: Loneliness' End

**How ya'll doing? Here's another update. Hope you like. ;-) I enjoyed writing the little fluffy part I wrote here. Let me know if you do too.**

 **Disclaimer: Story twist and OCs are mine thank you.**

* * *

 **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-** Chapter 16: **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-** Loneliness' End **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-**

The Deadheads stirred for what seemed like the first time since the girl came up in the box. The limbs of the trees creaking in respect at the sound of her pure voice cheerfully carrying through the once strained atmosphere. The ocean-like sky of midnight-blue was strung through with billions of tiny stars sparkling like diamonds in admiration at the bond strengthening below them. The pale moon's rays bent through the treetops in order to happily illuminate the boy's and girl's faces as they chatted away.

"Pfft, you're kidding me, right?" Kelle grinned.

"I kid you not. That shucking cow was _the hardest_ thing to get out of the Box. Its stubborn ass _would not_ climb up the ramp Gally built." Newt scoffed.

"Oh, if _Gally_ was the one to build the ramp, I'm sure the cow had a pretty good reason not to climb it." The girl joked.

"You're probably right," He smiled, "but that didn't stop Alby from taking a machete from the slicers, heating it up in a fire, and smacking her ass with it,"

Kelle burst out giggling, painfully holding her side, trying in a failed attempt to support her bruised ribs, while she rolled back-and-forth in the grass a humorous picture of her old friend filling her mind.

"I've never seen an animal move so fast in my life," Newt chuckled along with her rubbing the wetness, caused by genuine joy, from his eyes. Their laughter filling the serene space as the two teens rested peacefully in the cool grass of Kelle's oasis. Their unique eyes staring at the void of the night sky.

Once reigning in their breaths from a few minutes of chortles, Newt looked to his side and studied the girl lying next to him. The silver light from the moon above washed her features with gentle rays causing her pale blonde hair to cast an alabaster glow across her face as she wiped a few cheerful tears of her own from her shimmering blue eyes. His soul filled with peace and for the first time, Newt felt comfortable. The restraints of stress falling away like fall leaves, and the dread of his future leaving his consciousness. Her presence alone filling his being with so much hope he wanted to get up and dance around like a newborn fawn.

Feeling the weight of her companion's stare, Kelle turned to look at Newt. She lifted her eyebrow.

"What?" She asked, watching him with a questioning stare.

"Nothing," He whispered returning his chocolate gaze to the sky, "I just wish I would've met you sooner."

"I know," She agreed, following his stare, "I'm sorry I had to stay hidden."

Silence instilled itself in the minutes following. The only noise being the soothing whisper of the brook a few feet away and occasional cricket chirping into the darkness.

"Thank you, Newt," She muttered, "For making me laugh again."

His deep voice rumbled through his chest in a pleasant hum as his only response.

The hush was welcomed by Kelle. The presence of another person resting beside her, chasing away her unsurmountable loneliness. That's all she had known in the past three years. It had ripped at her soul leaving behind scars that would always be there, causing her to fear ever being alone again.

And at the thoughts of her solitude ending, she came to the realization that it hadn't completely stopped, and that things could very simply go back to the way they were a week before. Leaving her completely alone again until her or the Runners found a way out of the Maze. She knew the person she needed to see, and her skin crawled at the uneasy anticipation of their awaiting conversation.

She sighed after a few more minutes of silence, and knowing she had kept her new friend up too late, she turned to him.

"Newt," She called out to him, but he didn't respond, "Newt?"

Propping herself up on her elbows, her stomach twisted with guilt at the sight of the boy's features relaxed with sleep. Puffs of air filled his lungs before escaping in quiet snores through his thin lips. She smiled, his bronze hair already looking like he had been tossing and turning for hours.

With a quiet sigh, she heaved herself up onto her feet and began to subtly limp towards her treehouse. Returning moments later, she draped a blanket over the boy's body making sure he was completely covered by the thick fabric. Seeing that a piece of his thick hair had fallen over his closed eyes, she reached out with gentle fingers and brushed the strands away with a tender caress. With her fingertips fiddling with a few strands of his caramel locks, she slowly began to bend over. He had been the kindest person to her in the past days, taking her loneliness into his warm hands and throwing it out into the Maze to be forgotten. She never imagined anyone would want to spend time with her, and so as payment for spending time with her that night she brushed her lips against the velvet skin of his forehead in a soft kiss.

Pulling back, she smiled, tucked the blanket under his chin, stood from his side, and wandered back to her treehouse with a rose color painting the apples of her sun-kissed cheeks.

-….*...-

Kelle's footsteps were unrecognizable as she walked towards the building that housed most of the snoring Gladers. Her nerves making her panicky and bit more alert than usual. The last few conversations she had had with him weren't the most pleasant ones, and she dreaded what he was going to decide her fate to be.

The moon's silver rays cast a shadow across her features while she slipped around the side of the structure. Hoisting herself up into the window, she bit down on her lower lip at the twinge in her ribs. Quietly letting herself down from the window sill and stepping onto the floorboards of the room, she caught sight of the figure sitting on the bed with their back to her. She noiselessly strode to the side of the bed and lowered herself onto the cushion, her back facing the other persons. She waited for a few minutes, her fingers picking at each other in front of her.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Alby," Her eyes found the gray face of the moon through his open window "I was just angry that you didn't let me go into the Maze yesterday."

"You know why I couldn't," Alby's rough voice warned in a low whisper, neither one of them turning to look at the other during their conversation.

She sighed, "Yes." Her head lowered, wavy blonde strands falling in a curtain around her face, "but if you had, I might have been able to find a way out."

"What do you mean?" He implored a spark of hope glinting in his speech.

"When I went into the Maze this morning with Minho, we found the dead griever was gone. We followed its blood trail to a wall where something drug it up and over. I wanted to keep him safe so I told him to come back," She paused, "I know why you told him to come with me, but I hope you weren't mad at him for leaving me."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't," He admitted.

She turned her head to the side her brow folding in a reprimanding manner toward the back of his head. She waited for him to admit what she was wordlessly telling him to do and after a time of silence he gave in, "And yes I'll apologize to him."

"Good," She inaudibly sighed as she returned her vision to staring out his bedroom window.

"What happened after he left?" Alby questioned.

"I climbed a wall and continued to follow the blood trail, and when I got to the griever hole- the cliff, I saw a live griever dragging the dead one away."

He waited for her to continue.

"The part of the Maze I was in was supposed to have been changed that previous night and so I was confused as to why it was still open." She let out a nervous breath her voice lowering to an even quieter whisper, "Everything happened so fast- there was a screeching noise causing a trap door to open in the wall, and once the griever passed through, dragging its dead friend with it everything went crazy. The walls rumbled, moved, and crashed into place around me so fast." She took in a shaky breath, "I thought I was going to get trapped again."

"Again?"

She frowned at the memory, "I tried following a griever into its hole once and I got trapped when the Maze changed after the griever left. I was imprisoned for a whole week."

A hush ensued, allowing her to painfully relive that memory and the fear, hunger, and thirst, that consumed her mind that whole week. She cleared her throat shaking her head to get rid of the horrifying thoughts.

"Anyways," She started again not noticing Alby's dark hand that was about to rest on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, but he pulled back at the change of her voice, "That screeching noise before the doors opened, I think has something to do with the grievers. I've stood in front of that trap door before and nothing happens." She dropped her head into her hands rubbing her eyes in frustration, "There has to be something inside or on the griever- like a key that lets them open that door whenever they want."

"And how does that help us get out of the Maze?" Alby asked his interest peaked.

"If I were to kill another griever, and cut open- search it for anything that seems like a transmitter, I could figure out how to open that trapdoor to see if it is the exit to the Maze."

"No," Alby stated, not turning to look at the girl.

She furrowed her brow, "Alby, I know you don't like me taking risks, but don't you think it's worth it this time around? I mean it's better my life than everyone else's."

"No, Kelle," He raised his voice finally showing his face, reaching out and taking hold of her right wrist. She looked up into his horrifying eyes in shock at his sudden movement and change of tone.

"I don't want you risking your life. Not any more than you already are, so promise me," She flinched at those words her head lowering away from his shrill stare, "Promise me- swear to me on George and Nick's graves you will not try and kill another griever again."

Tears burned the edges of her vision as she pulled her head up to look at her friend. His dark eyes piercing her straight through her heart with a glint of sorrow. Mentioning their old friend's names and his grip on her arm tightening told her he was dead serious.

"I promise-"

"No, Swear to me you won't" He corrected her, his voice deep and desperate.

"I swear I won't kill another griever." She said shakily, a tear slipping down her cheek.

He let out a deep breath, "Good."

He released his grip on her arm, which had begun to hurt and shifted so he could stare off into space again. She swallowed thickly, pushing the lump that had formed in her throat down, and brushing her tear away with the back of her hand. Her stare found the moon's body again through Alby's open window.

 _'What has caused him to be so protecting and to the point of bringing up our dead friends? And over me of all people?'_

Kelle allowed the thoughts to flow through her mind. Everything was quiet. The shock of Alby's sudden outburst causing even the sounds of nighttime to go silent.

"What do you want me to do now?" Kelle asked in a hushed tone. Her chest tightening in hesitation to what his answer would be.

"I'll let you monitor the Maze as you have been," He began his voice strong in a leadership manner, "but I don't want you to engage in any fights without my permission."

"Alright," She mentally breathed a sigh of relief at his statement. She steeled herself, her heart stuttering anxiously, her hands fumbling with each other, and her knee bouncing nervously. She was going to ask him now. Ask him the question that was going to decide her fate for most likely the next few years of her time in the Glade. She let it slip past her lips. Her most feared question coming out in a wavering whisper, "Do- Do you want me to leave?"

"No," He murmured his voice softening.

With a quiet sigh, her lungs relaxed and her nerves died down considerably. She wasn't going to be alone again, and that made her ecstatically happy. She breathed her gratitude holding her need to jump up and dance around deep within herself, "Thank you."

He made no move to reply to her grateful response and that made her heart wrench.

 _'He is begrudgingly letting me stay.'_

She thought to herself before he spoke once a few seconds had passed.

"I don't know how to tell the Gladers about you," Alby introduced the problem he was encountering. Wordlessly asking her opinion on the situation as he had always done when he didn't know what to do in tough circumstances.

With her heart painfully accepting the fact that there was a part of her friend that still didn't want her to come back to the Glade, she composedly offered her opinion which she knew he would understand, "You know the best way to tell them."

"Yes," He nodded his blank stare lowering to his folded hands that rested in front of him, "but we can't tell them about what you found."

Her brow folded, eyes squinting in confusion.

 _'Why is he denying the Glader's a hope of finally getting out of the hell we were unwillingly trapped in?'_

She asked herself. Her voice was calm while voicing her confusion, "Why not?"

"If we tell them, they'll want you to kill another griever and I don't want you to do that." He repeated his earlier argument, and she shuddered at the recent memory of his terrifying stare that had locked her in place.

"Why?" She breathed, still too curious to be satisfied with his answer.

"Because," He whispered his words mere breaths, "I can't lose you too."

* * *

 **Alrighty then Alby. Be your weird and mysterious self. Anyway Please tell me how I'm doing. I LOVE your feedback! BYEEEE!**


	18. Chapter 17: Faults and Burdens

**Happy dance cause here's another chapter! Warning this one may or may not hit right in the feels if you like my character Kelle. Idk if you do or not, let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: Kelle and her twists on the story are mine nothing else**

* * *

 **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-** Chapter 17: **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-** Faults and Burdens **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-**

The serene nature of nighttime consumed the moments following Alby's confession. The boy sitting on his bed, with his legs over the side, awaited Kelle's answer. The room stayed quiet, no sound of a reply coming from the girl. Alby craned his neck, turning to where she was sitting, only to find the space she once inhabited to be completely vacant of her being.

"Kelle?" He called out to her, minding how loud his voice would be in order to not disturb any of the sleeping Gladers nearby. He stood from his bed and walked over to his window. The cool breeze seeped through the window shifting the material he used as curtains out of the way. He sighed heavily. She was nowhere to be seen.

Him still blaming her, no matter how many times she begged forgiveness, filled her with fury, but despite everything, she just couldn't spend her anger on him. He didn't deserve that.

And so her boiling rage simmered down before rotting away leaving behind this monster of sadness that planted itself within her gut. It tore at her consciousness making her fall into the darkest pit of regret and self-loathing. She broke down most nights, allowing fountains of tears to pour from her weary soul through her eyes because she thought, without a doubt, that it was her fault their friends died. Her and Alby were the only two that knew what happened to their friends, and so, no one was there to tell her that it wasn't her fault and that his blame was placed on the wrong person. So she let him blame her, even after all the times she pleaded- begged for his forgiveness.

You'd think Alby would forgive her. After all, it was Nick and George's request to leave the Maze in the first place. But, sadly, no amount of pleading she could do would change his mind because he still had this lingering tinge of hate towards her within himself. It drove him to vow to never forgive her for what she had done which in turn caused her to live her life with a constant hole in her heart.

Hearing his fear of losing her made her gut roll and twist into what felt like a noose that wrapped around her shattered soul and squeezed it so hard it began to crack even more. The pain of her heart and overwhelming emotions towards what he said- what he had done- the trauma he caused, drove her to silently leave his room after those words left his mouth.

But, what he had said was true. He didn't want to lose her. And to be completely honest he missed her. He missed the girl that could lighten any gloomy mood of his. Who could face anything and still be able to smile after defeating it. She was his friend- sister if he didn't blame her for Nick and George's death, and he needed her to keep his sanity.

 **-….*...-The Next Morning-….*...-**

The first thing Newt noticed, was how warm he was. Feeling the tender sun's rays washing over his body kindly aroused him from one of the most peaceful slumbers he had had since he could remember.

The second thing he noticed was the subtle twinge in his awakening muscles. It wasn't painful, but a familiar ache. One that occurs when your muscles are so tired the night before that when you wake up, the next day, they creak in pleasure at the much-needed rest they received.

The third thing he noticed, as he outstretched his arms and fingers, was the softness he was laying upon. It too was warmed by the sun's rays and felt like styrofoam under his body. With his chest rising as his lungs expanded, he inhaled the sweet aroma of fresh grass.

 _'Wait, grass? Where am I?'_

He wondered as he peeked open his chocolate eyes, and finally took note of the beauty of the scene around him. Slowly propping himself up onto his elbows, Newt gaped at the vibrant green if the grass and trees, the warm light, and cool shadows dancing in the tiny traces of a gentle breeze. The whisper of the small creek flowing through Kelle's oasis sparkled like diamonds and added to the song of the morning.

 _'Kelle's hideout,'_

He thought to himself, memories of the night before coming back to him.

Looking at his surroundings he realized how it all was breathtaking, leaving him to sit and just stare for a few long minutes. He didn't feel like he was sitting in the Glade anymore. As if he had been transported into a land that knew no evil. It was truly magical.

Finally, he reluctantly pulled his mind from his stupor and went to get up. He stopped, his eyebrow quirking at the unfamiliar blanket draped over his legs.

 _'Where'd this come from?'_

The gears in his mind strained in trying to remember when he had gotten a blanket as he picked up the soft gray material, letting it slide through his fingers. He knew it wasn't his, and his mind couldn't pinpoint when and if he had asked Kelle for one. That's when his attention was drawn upwards. His eyes found Kelle herself descending from her treehouse with a platter in her hands. She didn't notice him, which allowed the boy to just watch her.

She very slightly limped, her injuries certainly still present. She wore jean shorts and a dark gray tank top, allowing him to see her bare arms and legs littered with bruises. He noticed that her hair was down. He hadn't seen those blonde strands not pulled back into a certain hairstyle, and so he finally got to see what her natural hair looked like. It poured over her shoulders and fell down to her lower back in a dusky sunbleached waterfall of thick wavy strands. He liked how it cast a warm halo around her delicate features with the help of the sun, and, despite not knowing her very well, he wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through the blonde silk.

While admiring the glow of the sunkissed skin of her face, he saw how there was a crazy contrast of warm skin to sunken in and violet flesh. The unnatural color of dark rings wrapped around her sparkling eyes caught his attention and it made him wonder if she had slept at all the night before.

His worry mounted up within him despite the nagging in his mind from the peaceful nature around him. She needed sleep. She had fought and fought these past few days and barely rested throughout. And she deserved it after all, since she was the one that saved the whole Glade from a griever attack by killing it. So, why did she look extremely tired as she gradually and painfully lowered herself over a fire pit she was using to cook breakfast?

-….*...-

Kelle's aquamarine orbs focused on the food sizzling in the cast iron pan below her. The fresh food cooked away emitting a temptatious aroma into the morning air.

Once returning from Alby's room- from their conversation, Kelle had tried to sleep, but upon finally closing her eyes, after a few hours of tossing and turning, her mind fell into the clutches of another dark nightmare. It was a memory from her past, and it sent a shiver down her spine at the thought of it.

Her sharp hearing picked up wary footsteps approaching, pulling her from her thoughts of the previous night. Turning to the person she found Newt cautiously walking towards her and the breakfast she had set up. Her lips slowly started to lift at his disheveled appearance- messy hair, twisted shirt, and wrinkled pants, but they suddenly faltered as she noticed a limp accompanying his stride. Taking a closer look, she watched the way his right leg didn't fully bend the way it should in order to aid him in walking.

 _'Why is he limping? It's been almost three years since the day I saved him. His leg should've healed by now. So why is he still limping?'_

She thought to herself while he sat down next to her, a warm smile gracing his face.

"Good morning," He said watching her closely.

She dragged her attention back to reality and returned his greeting with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "Morning."

An awkward silence filled the air. Or maybe it was just awkward for her because she couldn't formulate a proper solution as to why Newt was still limping.

"If I may ask," She began, her fingers fiddling with each other as she continued to warily eye the cooking food, "What happened to your leg?"

She could see him tense out of the corner of her eye and knew she had touched a sore subject. But, despite her manners screaming at her impoliteness, she just needed to know.

"I broke it, in three different places." He answered after a few moments, "Much like your wrist it didn't heal properly. Now the bloody thing won't work right and sometimes flares up in pain."

"When did it happen," She inquired, her voice low, eyes becoming wetter by the second, and her fingers freezing in place.

"A little less than three years ago?" He guessed, not seeing her change of attitude.

Her heart sank into the pit of her stomach. He didn't need to tell her how he had broken his leg because she already knew. (He still didn't know that she knew though) She had assumed he only broke his leg in two places, not three. And now, here he was, his leg not properly healed because she wasn't smart enough to check to see if any further damage had come to it on that fateful day.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled, her head lowering. Her hair, much to her relief, fell into a curtain around her face preventing the boy from seeing the tears that had formed in her eyes.

She blamed herself. Like she always did, because no one was there to tell her otherwise.

"Why? It wasn't your fault," he stated unknowingly.

 _'If only he knew.'_

She thought to herself while nodding as a response to his answer, not believing a single letter of his words.

She quietly sniffed and discreetly wiped the wetness away from her eyes.

"Hungry?" She asked, meticulously pulling the pan away from the fire's flames and pouring its contents evenly onto two different cleaned boards of wood.

"You made breakfast?" He eyed the bright yellow bits of eggs on the pieces of wood used as plates.

"Why yes," She grinned, "It's common courtesy to provide food for your guest's after a night's stay."

She smirked at his flushed cheeks while she handed him his 'plate' of steaming food.

"You didn't have to." He stated nervously taking the board from her hands his fingertips brushing against hers.

"I wanted to." She replied with a fullhearted smile.

"Thank you," he breathed looking down at the amazing appearance of the food in his grasp.

A steaming pile of brightly colored scrambled eggs was situated on the 'plate' with a few wedges of a juicy yet crispy apple, and a slice of jerky meat as the bacon.

"Where'd you get the eggs?" He asked.

She snickered, "Let's just say, the Gladers are very heavy sleepers."

He raised an eyebrow at her with a mischievous glint in his brown eyes. She bit her bottom lip and before too long they both burst out laughing.

"There was this one time," She began somewhat giggling, "I went into your guys chicken coop. One of the stupid klunkheads was standing right behind the door, so right when I opened the door it bolted. I chased the stupid thing around the Glade for at least an hour before I finally cornered it. I wanted to chop its head off."

She snorted at the way Newt was clutching his stomach in joy.

"The image of you chasing a chicken around at night is just too funny," He chortled. They laughed for a little more, passing numerous stories about their history with animals around, happily eating the delicious food she had prepared.

"So," He started once they both became serious again, "How'd you sleep."

Her face fell, her eyes studying the crumbs on the empty plate in her hands, "It was alright."

He watched her waiting for her to continue, "Alright as in 'I slept' or alright as in 'I didn't sleep at all'?"

"I didn't sleep," She confessed, "I went to talk with Alby after you fell asleep."

"I'm guessing it didn't go well?" He continued to watch her and noticed the way her shoulders slumped and her gaze became soft and unfocused.

"It was alright," She shrugged.

"What did you guys talk about." He pushed further setting his empty plate to the side.

"We discussed the things I found in the Maze yesterday," She sighed, "And what I'm going to do now that there aren't any more threats from the grievers."

She lifted her gaze and found his stare that was silently asking her to continue,

"He decided that it was alright for me to come back to the Glade."

"Wait," He put his hand up, "You mean we're going to tell the rest of the Gladers about you?"

She nodded, her head bowing down again. She expected him to be disappointed that she was coming back. She was a burden after all. Wasn't she?

"That's bloody amazing!" He suddenly exclaimed throwing his arms around her neck in a chaste hug. She blinked nearly being knocked over by him before she caught herself.

He pulled back a huge smile on his face, his grin faltered and his cheeks fell into the trap of a blush as he scooted back realizing he just hugged her.

"Sorry," he cleared his throat.

"It's alright," She smiled waving him off, "But why are you so excited?"

"You're not?" He looked at her utterly calm state.

She shrugged, "I don't know. I've always been a burden so I doubt they'll accept me let alone want me around."

He frowned, "Why do you think that? You're bloody amazing."

She blushed at his compliment lowering her head trying to get her hair to cover the redness, "It's what Alby said I was."

She didn't think telling Newt the truth would make her heart hurt but it did. That monster of sadness, using her trauma, caused by Alby, to rip at that hole in her heart.

"Why did he say that?" Newt asked cautiously. His voice lowering to a gentle whisper.

Thinking about it now she realized she never knew why he had called her a burden. She always believed anything that came out of Alby's mouth concerning herself, and never once thought that any of it could have just been his bad temper.

"I don't know," she muttered truthfully. Tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

Newt's lips tipped downward at the sadness in her voice.

She had been told something completely false by one of their friends and he didn't know what to do with his mixed feelings toward Alby for putting the girl sitting next to him through so much pain.

So as the only comfort he knew he could offer, he placed his hand on her shoulder. His thumb rubbing the smooth skin there.

He didn't want to dive into her past and pull out every secret at once, so he decided against asking her more. But he was disheartened. This girl deserved so much for all the things she had done for the unknowing Gladers and he was determined to show his gratitude by forging the strongest friendship the Glade had ever seen.

* * *

 **AWWWW Newt is so sweet. I literally love him. Hope you liked. Let me know. BYE!**


	19. Chapter 18: A New Keeper

**OH MY WORD here's another chapter! The long awaited description of Kelle is finally here. I'm so excited I hope ya'll like her as much as I do.**

 **Disclaimer: Only Kelle and the story twists I'm doing are mine nothing else.**

* * *

 **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-** Chapter 18: **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-** A New Keeper **-….*...-**

 **-….*...-**

"Where is she?" Gally demanded, again, for what seemed like the fiftieth time that morning. Everyone groaned in response to the Builder's antics.

They were waiting, yet again, for the arrival of the girl. The leaders and Keepers uncomfortably anticipated the meeting they were about to have.

The tall teenager glared at the rest of the boys, "Slim it."

"Gally, you go at Kelle again you're going to end up with more than just a sore ass." Alby reprimanded.

"Shuck you! I'm not going to let that girl walk around without punishment for harming another Glader. One of our most important rules!" Gally barked back at his dark-skinned leader.

"Harmed you physically or emotionally?" Minho taunted from the back of the room earning a few snickers from the rest of the Keepers. If it was physically possible for steam to come out of the Builder's ears, the whole room would have been filled with it.

"Slim it, Minho," Gally hissed, "I'm serious Alby."

"Listen, Gally, you don't know her very well, but she was pissed off at me yesterday," He gestured to himself before pointing at Gally, "You bothered her and trust me, disturbing Kelle when she's mad is the last thing you'll ever want."

"So, you're saying it was my fault she knocked me over?!" Gally yelled.

"What I'm saying is you need to give her a chance to apologize before you immediately put her on your blacklist. What she did yesterday wasn't right but it was never intended to hurt you," Alby paused watching the tallest boy glare at him, "But if you go at her today, I'm not going to stop her from doing whatever it takes to defend herself."

Gally huffed like a wild bull, his hands on his hips while he stared at Alby. The room was quiet for a few moments. No one being brave enough to interrupt their leader and furious Builder.

"Thanks, Alby," a feminine voice spoke from the left side of the room.

"Bloody hell!" Newt exclaimed whipping his head to the source of the voice and flinching away from the body that had mysteriously sat next to him without him noticing.

Kelle, who was wearing what she had on earlier that day but her hair was pulled up into a french-braid that fell over one of her shoulders, a few flyways pulled out to frame her face, was seated next to Newt.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Gally," Kelle apologized, ignoring everyone's shocked reactions to her sudden appearance, "Like Alby said I was pissed off at him and I shouldn't have snapped at you, so I'm sorry."

Everyone stayed silent holding their breath, the tension in the room almost too thick to process anything. The Builder scowled at the girl, who was sitting next to the Second in Command, his dark eyes glinting with malicious hate. His fingers itching to grab her and throw her into the Pit for what she had done becoming stronger by the second as she stared back with a soft pleading gaze.

He suddenly, without a word, turned on his heel and sat in the farthest corner from the girl. The tension in the room settling quite a bit, everyone releasing quite breaths, finally able to think again.

Her shoulders loosened, bringing her gaze away from the still silently fuming Builder, Kelle mentally sighed in relief. She really wasn't looking forward to fighting off someone that day when she was running on such a low amount of sleep on top of still recovering.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Zart inquired, voicing everyone's confusion as to how the girl had gotten into the Council hall without _any_ of the boys noticing her.

She huffed a quick smile.

"Long enough to know Gally was going to rip my head off the moment he saw me walk into this room." She said with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. Everyone, except Gally and Alby, gaped at her actions.

"Better get used to it, ya Shanks. Kelle does that a lot." Alby directed, completely unfazed by her, "Now that you're here, and we've solved that issue, let's get started."

"Good that," She agreed pulling everyone back to the reason they were meeting.

"Why don't we start with what you found yesterday," Alby suggested.

She nodded, "Sure."

"Minho and I went into the Maze yesterday and found where the dead griever used to be. Where I killed it. The only problem was there was no griever. Just a trail of blood?" She ended in a questioning manner still not sure herself if the forest colored liquid which had painted the corridors of the Maze was griever blood or not.

"A trail of Griever blood and guts leading into the Maze," She decided, "We followed the tracks for a little while until it led straight up and over a wall. Minho came back to the Glade and I went deeper into the Maze to find a place I could climb up the ivy."

Kelle noticed out of the corner of her eye, Newt's hand tightening around the edge of the bench they were sitting on. His knuckles turning white as she brought up the subject of climbing the ivy. Knowing his past, she nonchalantly placed her hand next to his wrapping her fingers around the bench like his were, their pinkies touching. His head pulled up to look at her but she continued to talk as if nothing was happening- as if she hadn't even noticed herself that she had placed her hand _right_ next to his.

"Once I found the 'blood trail' again, I assumed it would lead somewhere," She sighed heavily, her head lowering, feigning disappointment, "but after a few hours of turn after turn, the trail dribbled to a stop. Like whatever was leaking had run out of stuff to leak so it just stopped."

She peeked at Alby from under her eyelashes. She hated what she had just done lying straight through her teeth for Alby's sake. His midnight eyes studied her carefully, his brow pulled together into a tight scowl.

Feeling a weight on her hand she broke her stare with Alby and looked down to find Newt's pinky finger placed over hers, assuming she was saddened by not being able to find the griever. She smiled weakly at his kind attempt to comfort her just as she had done for him.

"All in all," She sighed, "the griever I wanted to study vanished without a trace."

"So, we're back to square one?" Minho asked his arms crossed over his chest while he inclined against a support post. She took a moment's glance at Alby. The way his features were crinkled into a frown was silently telling her 'don't you dare say anything you'll regret'.

"Pretty much," She confirmed Minho's comment. Her eyes falling to her hand resting idly in her lap, her other hand under Newt's finger. She hated this new power Alby had over her, making her lie to people she wanted to care about. It made her heart throb.

"What's going to happen now?" Minho asked, voicing everyone's question.

Kelle stayed quiet. She hadn't expected the lie she told to make her feel that way. The pain in her heart crawling up her throat and choking out her voice.

Seeing Kelle's hesitation, Alby began to speak, his voice powerful and controlling carrying through the Council Hall with ease.

"I've decided that the Glade needs Kelle's protection. If another griever goes awol again she won't be able to keep us safe from her hideout," He let his words sink in for a couple seconds before continuing with confidence, "So today we're going to bring Kelle back to the Glade."

Kelle kept her head lowered in the moments following, her hand tightening around the bench under Newt's finger. She clenched her eyes shut, fearing what the Keeper's reaction would be.

Sensing the warmth and calloused skin of someone's hand covering hers, Kelle peeped her eyes open. Newt had lifted his hand and placed it gently on top of hers. The tender gesture coming from the boy made her heart stop throbbing and instead become warm. No one had ever shown her such a kind thing in such a simple way it was an amazing feeling. Igniting peace inside her she hadn't felt since the day she met Alby, and even then, it was a small joy compared to the happiness she was feeling know. Her being filled with the sensation that everything was going to be okay no matter what the Keepers would say about her return.

The smallest traces of a smile lifted the corners of her mouth up as she raised up her index finger in between Newt's intertwining on of her digits with his. Looking up she was prepared to take whatever was going to happen next, even if they rejected her.

"It's okay if Kelle comes back, but how are we going to tell the Gladers?" Minho introduced the issue her and Alby already worked out the night before.

"We tell them the truth," Kelle stated without pause. Her confidence coming back to her at hearing Minho's acceptance.

"But wouldn't putting you in a job here at the Glade be easier and then you can go into the Maze at night or whatever." Jeff inquired.

"It might be easier but then you would have to come up with a back story of where I came from and all that jazz and the lie would be so much harder for all of us to keep and eventually, in the end, one of us might slip up. What then? It'll just be a bigger mess to clean up," She explained carefully making sure all of the boys understood her logic, "Whereas, if you were to just tell them the truth, we wouldn't have to worry about every other word we speak."

"So how are we going to go about this?" Newt spoke for the first time.

She shrugged, "We'll tell them I monitor the Maze at night because a griever had tried to attack it, and we'll tell them everything Alby and I told you the first time we met."

Everyone's heads nodded in understanding making her feel better at the fact that they were slowly accepting her.

"And once everything is settled, I'll monitor the Maze as I have been and then I'll help around the Glade in any way I can during the day."

"That may be true," Alby started speaking with confidence, his voice strong and unwavering, "But you're a Keeper now."

"Keeper? Keeper of what?" Gally demanded.

A semi devilish sneer lifted Alby's dark lips as he told the other Keepers what she would be.

Kelle's eyes glittered darkly, a smirk of her own taking over her lips. Despite the horrifying sound of it, she liked the way it rolled off his tongue. Her job. No one was allowed to join, and that was the way she always wanted it to be.

"I like how that sounds." She agreed filling the hush, that had fallen, with her pleased voice. A giddy passion filling her being.

 **-….*...-That Night-….*...-**

The nighttime that had fallen over the Glade was pleasantly disturbed by the shouts and hollers coming from the joyful Gladers. The loud snaps of the wood burning in the bonfire was drowned out by all the commotion. The large flames licked at the air around it with bright tendrils that illuminated the dark space. Shadows swept across everyone's faces as they too danced around the fire in a trance. Many of the boys conversed happily with each other, glad to have a night of celebration after a long days work, which was rare, to say the least.

Only the Keepers knew the real reason they were celebrating. Alby had gathered all of the boys to announce Kelle's return.

Clint could care less if the girl made her appearance or not, whereas Jeff was excited to get to know her better.

Winston, although still with some unease, felt almost the same as Jeff about the whole situation.

Zart was overall okay with Kelle coming back to the Glade. If it meant she could protect them better, then so be it.

Gally didn't want to have to deal with her and her problems that she would bring, or so he thought she would bring. He downright disliked her, and even that was an understatement.

Minho, when he first met her, had taken a liking to the girl and wanted to get to know her more. She seemed to have this fire of a good sense of humor and he wanted to see what would happen if he helped her fuel it.

Alby was hopeful that the girl would bring some sort of light to the Glade, and maybe prevent them from losing any more boys to panic and fear as they had only a week ago. He dreaded what would come though, when she would ask for his forgiveness. She had broken a promise and he wouldn't forgive her no matter what she said.

And then, there was Newt. He was ecstatic that she was going to come back to the Glade. He found her so intriguing with her past in the Glade and everything that hurt her. He wanted to know all of it, down to the last minute she could remember. And he intended to find it all out, comforting her along the way.

Kelle was nervous. She had anticipated this moment since the loneliness, which had taken control of her mind, became all she knew. She never thought this day would come as she stood in the tree line watching the Gladers party without a care in the world.

Alby's voice echoed through the Glade, loud enough to gather Kelle's and everyone else's attention.

"Slim it you, Shanks. I've got an announcement to make." Alby called standing on a wooden platform overlooking all of the Gladers. Once everyone grew quiet Alby began. She watched carefully, pride mounting up within her. Alby had grown so much from the scared little boy she once knew. His authority over the boys not going unnoticed by her.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I haven't let you have some of Gally's drink, and why we're having a celebration. They're both for the same reason, and I want you all to cooperate with me on this." He shifted his weight from one leg to the other rubbing his dark hands together hearing and ignoring the murmurs arising from the crowd of teenagers, "Most of you have been told that I was the first one to come up in the box. To put it simply that was a lie."

Everything went silent, even the changing of the Maze became quiet. If someone dropped a pin Kelle would have been able to hear it.

"I lied to you to keep you all safe because the person that did come up in the Box first does some dangerous things I don't want any of you involved in." He paused, allowing Kelle to observe the way most of the boys were looking around with confused stares as if their leader had gone mad, "I know you're all thinking I'm Jacked but I promise everything will make sense in time. So, without any further klunk, I want you all to meet the first Glader to come up in the box, Kelle."

By this time, Kelle had walked to the back of the group without anyone noticing her presence, and once Alby finished, he gestured towards the girl. All heads turned towards her. She gulped.

 _'Good job, Alby. Make my appearance as blunt as possible, shuckface,_ '

She retorted to herself. Intaking a large breath, Kelle held her head high as she began to stride forward. Her lips were teased with a smirk as she saw some of the boys around her unintentionally let their jaws drop open. She had to restrain herself from giggling when she watched one of them drop a few sticks, for the fire, at her appearance. Walking further into the crowd of boys, the teenagers stepping out of the way as she moved forward.

To say they were shocked would be an understatement, and since none of them remembered the last time they saw a girl let alone a woman, she was truly a sight to behold. Yes, she was young, making calling her a girl correct but her body said otherwise. Her build was broad for a girl and you could tell she was both mentally and physically strong by the way she carried herself proudly through the masses.

The dark grey tank top she was wearing modestly covered her ample chest and hugged her well-defined curves and muscles nicely.

She was tall for a girl only being a couple inches shorter than most of the boys standing around her, and her limp was barely noticeable as she walked in front of them.

Her hair, that was in a braid all day, was parted down the side, messily tossed over from the part, and spilled down her back in a waterfall of blonde waves. The sun-bleached strands framed her oval face perfectly.

The skin of her body was tanned to a creamy caramel color and glowed in the light coming from the fire as she walked past.

Her bright sky-blue eyes shimmered with wisdom under the warm glow, and her light pink bow-shaped lips were slightly upturned into a deft smile as she stepped up onto the platform next to Alby.

"Good evening my friend," She smiled weakly at the dark-skinned male.

He gave her a nod of recognition before turning to the group, "Everyone, meet, Kelle. Sister of the Glade and Keeper of the Grievers."

Her lips parted in awe at his title for her, her head whisking to the side to stare at her old friend. No one would be able to notice it but the smallest smile of pride was titling the corners of his mouth up as he stared out into the bodies of boys.

Suddenly everyone was cheering. She didn't know who had started it but everyone was chanting her name. Even the boys that just met her were repeating her name in a loud mantra that echoed into the eerie halls of the Maze.

And, after a long three years filled with dark emotions, Kelle finally felt _alive_ , and she knew things were going to get better.

* * *

 ***Squeals* I really hope you like please let me know. Feedback is the bomb. Love you! BYE**


End file.
